Consequences
by xXASupernaturalHungerForTrekXx
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are finally free, but the Capitol sees what they did as a sign of rebellion. They're bound to be punished. And to make matters worse, she must deal with her feelings about Peeta. Either way, Consequences will be delt. Alternating POVs!
1. False pretenses

****

Alright, sooo. I don't now how great this will be. I'm not much of a writer... I'm not a writer at all. But I gave it my best shot.. I guess? So have fun. [It's the follow up of The Hunger Games :) ]

* * *

I took Peeta's hand and walked out to face the crowd.

He seemed tense, but when the cameras focused in on us, he forced his features into a smile.

I held on to that last memory of him smiling. Even though it was a fake smile, my heart swelled just by looking at it. The boy with the bread. I couldn't forget that.

I took a deep breath and turned to face my future.

At first, I couldn't see anything. The light shone too brightly into my eyes and there was a thick wall of interviewers and cameramen blocking my view.

One man reached for my arm and began pulling me to the right. Peeta stepped in front of me and removed the his hand off of me. To our left was a podium. Effie Trinket stood behind a microphone her hair done up in a wild display of curls. She leaned in toward the microphone and began to speak.

"Before we reunited our tributes to their families," Effie Trinket's voice rang out through the air. I heard Peeta groan beside me. I looked over and he was craning his neck to see around the wall of people in front of us. "Why don't we reminisce on this year's games?" She tripped down to our side. "Peeta, why don't we start with you?" She hung her arm over his shoulder. "What was your mos -!" Before she could finish Peeta through her arm off his shoulder and pushed his way through the crowd. He held my hand tightly as he towed me behind him.

Peeta was in front of me, but he wasn't yet strong enough to push past everyone. I took my place in front of him and started elbowing people out of the way.

"Ms. Everdeen. You need to get back." One man tried to pull me back to Effie.

"Let go of me!" I kneed him hard in the stomach and shoved him out of the way.

"Katniss." I heard Haymitch growl.

"Shut up Haymitch. We want to see our family."

We finally broke through the mass of bodies and looked out across the plaza. We were in our district surrounded by an even bigger cloud of people. I was surprised. District twelve isn't this big… right?

Just then, Peeta dropped my hand and walked toward the crowd.

"Peeta?" I called out his name. "What are yo –?"

I was interrupted by a scream. Instinctively, I reached for my arrows. But, realizing it was no longer there; I pulled my hand back down. The cameras had definitely seen that. I looked around to see if any of them were facing me. But every single camera was faced towards Peeta.

All I could see of him was the top of his head. The rest of him was enclosed by his family. His brothers were closest. The tallest had his arms around Peeta's shoulders and the other held onto him from behind. His father enclosed all three of them; his long strong arms pulled them all close to him. Lastly his mother stood off to the side smiling at them. She didn't move. She just stood there, watching.

"Katniss."

I spun around in the direction of the voice. "Prim!"

She stood nearly ten meters from me with her arms outstretched. Her hair was pulled back in a messy braid and tears rolled down her cheeks. She cried out my name again.

I heard Peeta's voice from behind me. "Go." He said.

You didn't have to tell me twice.

I ran towards her just as she ripped herself from my mother's arms. We hit each other with so much force that my legs gave way underneath of me. Or it could have been that I could no longer feel them. But that didn't matter. Prim was in my arms and we were both safe.

"Prim. Prim" I held her tightly.

"I knew you would come back." She whispered through her tears.

"I told you I would." I leaned back to look at her. "And I keep my promises."

Prim collapsed into my arms, burying her face into my shoulder and cried. My mother walked over slowly and awkwardly wound her arms around us.

"Katniss." I heard someone sigh from behind me.

Prim let go of me and smile lightly. She titled her head to the side. I looked behind me.

"Gale."

**

* * *

Oh no! Gale's here! That'll definitely affect Katniss and Peeta. PLEASE PLEASE let me know if I should continue... Be honest. Give me the truth: Is it total crap? Or am I somewhat okay at writing?  
Thank you thank you thank you!**


	2. No giving up

**Alright, here is CHAPTER TWO!!! I still don't know how great it is.. But oh well.**

* * *

"Gale." I breathed. All the worry I was feeling, all the pain, all the guilt; it just melted away. I looked up at his face. His dark hair had grown longer and it hung in front of his eyes. His skin was tanned and he wore a white dress shirt paired with his dark, torn jeans.

I laughed as I looked him up and down. He smiled.

"Too much?" He pulled at the fabric of his shirt.

"Oh, Gale." I stood up slowly and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wound around my waist and he rested his cheek against my hair.

"I've missed you." He now turned his head to press his face into my hair. I froze.

There had never been anything romantic between Gale and I. He was my best friend. I loved him. But not in that way.  
But this gesture felt too… personal. It felt awkward.

I saw Haymitch watching us. He had his arms crossed and he glared down at me from the podium. All of the cameras were now on us. But I ignored all of that. What bothered me the most was Peeta.

He looked over at me from the crowd. His face was composed. He was even smiling slightly. But none of those calm, composed feelings touched his eyes. His eyes bore into mine. They tore at my insides. Everything he was feeling right now was openly displayed through them; the betrayal, the hurt, the anger. All of these feelings were because me.

Quickly, before Gale did anything else, I pulled back. I kept a small smile of my lips but on the inside I was falling apart.

Peeta hated me. I had lied to him. I had pretended to feel things I wasn't even sure that did feel. He loves me. Well he had. But now, I doubt he ever will again.

I gave Prim one last squeeze before turning to take my place next to Haymitch. Haymitch gave me the angriest look. I was going to hear about this later. He gestured to Peeta, who after untangling himself from his father joined us.

"Well," Haymitch said into the microphone. "Now that we've all been reunited. I think it's time to take these two love birds to their new homes." Beside me Peeta shifted his weight to his other foot. I looked over at him and realized he was without his cane. He must have left it over with his family. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his over my shoulder. He smiled affectionately and pressed his lips against my temple. The crowd cheered.

Haymitch seemed to like that. He squared his shoulders and faced the audience once more. "Ladies and gentlemen, once more, I give you the champions of District Twelve!" He turned his body toward us and began to applaud. The crowd joined in.

Peeta leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear.  
"We'll talk later." He was smiling, but I could see the accusations he was making with his eyes.  
I nodded also smiling. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

Haymitch escorted us off of the stage and the crowd began to disperse. I saw Prim and Mother turn to leave. But Gale stayed where he was. At first I thought he was glaring at me. But instead he was watching Peeta. I looked up at Peeta's face and saw that he was glaring right back at him.

After a few seconds, Gale began to walk towards us.  
_Oh no._ I thought. I didn't know why Gale would be angry with Peeta, but he was. The disgust that he openly displayed on his face was also displayed on every screen in the plaza.

Peeta tapped Haymitch on the shoulder. "Wait here."

Not waiting for a response he began to walk towards Gale. At first he stumbled slightly, but when I tried to help him he shook his head. "You too."

"No." I didn't want him to get hurt. In any way. He merely shook his head and kept walking. I stayed right behind him. I saw him look over his shoulder and sigh. He stretched his arm out towards me. I eagerly stepped in close to him.

"Peeta." Gale said acidly.  
Peeta nodded.  
"I would like to speak with you." His eyes flickered to me quickly.  
"You are."  
_"Alone__"_ He hissed.  
"I'm not leaving." I hissed back. Peeta's arm tightened around me. If I was here maybe I could prevent any damage from being done.  
"Whatever." Gale shrugged and then stepped forward. He was a good half an inch taller than Peeta. But Peeta didn't move at all. I tried to move in between them, but Peeta pulled me back, he angled his body so that it was him between. "Oh don't act like you could help her. _She _saved _you_, if you don't remember. Or were you too busy harassing her?"  
"Harassing her?" Peeta ask.  
"Don't you try to tell me that she actually _likes_ you!" He laughed. "What makes you so special?"  
I tried to push Peeta out of the way, but he stood his ground. "Nothing. I'm surprised she even acknowledged me. But as long as I'm here, I'm not giving up. And as for her, she can leave if she likes. As for now though, you're going to have to deal with it." Peeta moved even closer to Gale. "Now back off, Gale."

For a few seconds Gale stood there glaring down at him. I was ready to move in between him. But Gale merely turned on his heels and stormed off.

Peeta turned just as swiftly. I went beside him again and he leaned against me. He was pushing himself too much.  
"Peeta." He didn't answer me. "Peeta. Stop." I moved in front of him and I took his face in my hands. "Be careful." He nodded, but I continued, ignoring him. "I don't want you getting hurt. Especially over me." I looked at him fiercely. "Not again. Promise me you'll be careful."

He stretched his neck to press his lips against mine. This kiss didn't feel forced. Didn't feel fake. Slowly, he pulled back. "I promise." He took my hands into his. "Now let's go home."

* * *

**Hmm.. Gale seems kinda of jerk-ish doesn't he? That's probably because I'm TEAM PEETA!!! XD Don't worry, it just this one part where he's acts REALLLYY jerk-like. Y'know... jealousy and all that.. Oops. Did I give something away? Meh. XD  
Review!! :)**


	3. Truth

**Alright, this one's a little on the long side. I'm warning you now. I think I'll make the next chapter from Gale's POV just so you can get his perspective. Even though I like Peeta better... I don't want you to think of Gale as a jerk.  
GOD! It's been really humid where I live and it's been like 30 degrees plus humidex. Now why is this such a big deal? I'll tell you. I've got curly hair. Yeah - those who also have curly hair know what I'm talking about. When I step outside my hair goes: KABOOM! With those exact sound effects. It's horrible.  
Sorry. I had to cry to someone. My mom laughs at me when I complain about it to her. ANYWAYS! Enjoy!!

* * *

**

Peeta -

"Whoa." I said for the seven-thousandth time. "I'm _really_ going to live here?"  
Haymitch sighed. "Yes." I opened my mouth to ask something else, but he stopped me. "And yes it's just your family and yes Katniss is next door. Now shut up!"  
I shrugged. Haymitch will be Haymitch. I shifted my gaze back to the house.

The entrance hall was enormous; it took up most of the bottom floor. Well, most of the rooms _were _on the bottom floor, all that was on the upper level was the attic. Which alone could hold the whole population of District 12.  
I walked down the hallway, letting my bare feet slide along the floor.  
"What kind of wood is this again?" I asked.  
Haymitch looked down at me through narrowed eyes,  
"Oak." He turned away. "I've got to go. Don't forget that you and Katniss have a dinner with the Peacemakers tonight."  
"Great." I muttered sarcastically. He laughed and patted me on the shoulder before leaving. He pushed open the immense doors that took up half of the wall, letting in a gush of fresh air and disappeared around the corner.

I sat there while they eased themselves shut.

_I guess this is where all of the District's money goes. _I thought. _Well, no doubt Effie and the Mayor see some of it._

I continued down the hall gazing at the pictures that hung throughout it. The first few were of my family and me. We all looked normal, apart from my mother. Even though she was smiling, you could see the lines along her brow from scowling. Her eyes even looked angry.  
I guess living with a man who didn't really love you did that to a person.  
Although, I don't blame my father. For one thing, my mother is a witch. And for another, the woman he loves is Katniss' mother, and if she's anything like her daughter, I could understand.

Katniss.

Her voice sent a wave of heat rushing through me. It was full of anger and inevitable passion. But I pushed it away, I couldn't think about her right now.

It hurt too much.

I took another step forward. Abruptly, the pictures changed. They were no longer of my family and me.  
They were of the Hunger Games.  
The first was of Katniss and I right after we had been chosen as tributes. Effie stood in the front, her wig slightly titled, while Katniss and I stood in the background.  
I was surprised by how close we were standing. She didn't even know me then, and yet, there she stood smiling at me.

The pictures continued down the rest of the hall. Most of them were of the both of us. Which made sense. We were the famous star-crossed lovers who had taken the game by storm.  
The last picture was hung at the end of the hall encased by a golden frame. It was of Katniss and I holding each other on the Cornucopia.  
Katniss' face was buried into my shoulder but mine was shown for the world to see.

I could tell I was in pain; that was evident. But what was most prominent was my relief.

I remember that moment distinctly.  
That was just after Cato had died – or really was killed. I remember thinking it was over, that we could go home _together.  
I was relieved. Katniss was alive – that had been my only goal in the games, to keep her alive. But what made that moment even better was that I was with her. We were both going to win._

_I laughed at how naïve I had been.  
It was the Hunger Games. The whole point of it was to have friends, family or "star-crossed lovers" fight each other to the death.  
But thanks to Katniss, we had made it._

Katniss.

Another wave of heat flooded through me.  
She had lied to me. Everything that had happened between us was fake.

But… it didn't _feel_ fake.

It really seemed like she loved me.  
Every time I held her, she held me back.  
Every time I kissed her… she kissed me back.

It all felt too real!

I needed to hear it from her. I needed to hear her tell me the truth.  
Did she love me or not?

I walked back down the hall, threw open the doors and head towards Katniss' house.  
Without knocking, I walked in – she would be the only one there anyways.

I took in the house with one glance, it looked just like mine. But that was besides the point.

"Katniss?"  
No answer.

I crept down the hall peering into the rooms that were connected to it.  
When I reached the last door I realized it was already open. A soft glow flowed from it.

"Katniss?" I stepped into the threshold. "Katniss."

There she sat, leaning against the wall with tear stains on her face.

She looked broken.

"Katniss, are you alright?" I had never seen her like this.  
She looked up at me. Her eyes were red and fresh tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
"No!" She looked scared and shaken. "I can't do this, Peeta! I just can't!"  
I knelt beside her.  
"What? What's wrong?" I gathered her in my arms. So what if she pushed me away – I'd just hold on tighter.  
But she didn't Instead she buried her face into my chest and cried even harder.  
"Everything!" She sobbed. "I don't know what do to anymore!" Her hands clenched around the fabric of my shirt.  
"What happened? Tell me."

She paused. "You'll get hurt…"

"I can handle it."  
She took a deep breath. "Well, first of all I'm afraid. I don't know what's going to happen! I broke the rules, Peeta! They must have some sort of punishement! I'm scared… They could do anything. I don't even want to think about the things they could come up with.

"And then there's us." She leaned away and looked into my eyes. "I don't want to lose you."  
I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off.  
"And Gale!" She looked at the ground. "I don't know what's wrong with him! He came over here earlier. He started asking me all these questions, then yelling at me when I had no answer. He was just so angry! He said t – " She stopped and buried her face in her hands.  
"Katniss? Come on." I took her hands off her face. "What is it?"  
She looked at me for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to know if I really loved you. But, I couldn't tell him the truth! So I told him I did." Her sobs became heavier. "He told me he couldn't deal with this. I didn't understand. He looked me in the eyes and told me he hated me. Then he just left."

She looked at me with pained eyes.

"Shh. It's okay." I said holding her once more. My voice was calm but every other part of me was shaking in fury.  
_Idiot! How could he do this? Didn't he care about her at all?  
She slowly calmed down. Her body shook less and her breathing became more even._

"Katniss, when you said, "you couldn't tell him the truth"… What did you mean?"

She looked up at me.

"This is what will hurt you."

"Please Katniss. I need to know." I placed my hand under her chin. _Now or never._ "Do you love me?"

* * *

**I'll try not to make the next one as long.. But I can't promise anything... Oh yes. For the majority of the summer I'll be at my cottage so I won't be updated very often.. I'll try!!**

**Review please!!**


	4. Selfloathing

**Hey!!!! Chapter 4! :O So firstly I would like to thank daydreamingxxx for being my VERY FIRST REVIEWER. Whoa. And also, TallyNotShorty for reviewer all of my chapters. Double whoa. **

**Okay - this chapter is from Gale's point of view. You have no idea how hard it was for me to write from his point of view. For some reason the words weren't coming out right.. So be prepared for the worst. It's kinda short.. Hens the whole "Gale's POV" thing.**

* * *

Gale -

"Dammit!" I threw my knife at the nearest tree. "Dammit! Why!"

The anger that flooded through my body was like the tide of an ocean; at times it as so low, so quiet that I forgot it was there.  
And then other times, it was so prominent, so there that I couldn't do anything but scream.  
The worst of it all is that I have no one to blame…

But myself.

I so badly wanted to blame Peeta. I wish it were all his fault. But the truth is – I could have prevented all of this.  
I could have volunteered to be tribute. I could have told how I felt. Maybe she had felt the same way at the time.

But now she loved _him._

I still couldn't believe it!  
But she had told me the truth! Katniss wouldn't lie to me? Would she? I wouldn't lie to her. But, I guess I'm a little biased.

The anger rose again. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tight. All this self-loathing is killing me.

I love her.

I love her and I let her go. So now, because of me, she has fallen for some baker's son!  
"What do they have in common?" I began talking to myself. "He decorates cakes; she hunts; he gets everything handed to him; she has to work for what she wants! How is this fair!  
"They're completely different!" I paused thinking. "Maybe that's what pulled them together… Maybe she needed something new in her life?" _Or maybe she really is in love with him._ I shook the thought from my head.

"What can I do?" I sighed. All I could do was try and show how I feel...

Wait... Maybe..

What _did _if I told her how I felt? Maybe it will change her mind?

I stood up quickly and headed in direction of her house, my feet finding the familiar path with ease. I walked with strong determined steps.  
_I'm going to tell her_. I told myself. _I will show her that it's me she should be with! I will make it happen._

I emerged from the forest, slowing my pace.

_But,_ I think. _Didn't I just tell her I hated her?_

I stopped walking.

_**What if she hates me now?**_

"What the hell!" I bury my face in my hands.  
_Why? Why did I do that? I had let my anger get the best of me! Idiot!  
"Now she hates me and loves him even more!" I laughed quietly. "And she's got me talking to myself."_

I froze.

_But what if… what if it's really all an act?_

_I looked up to see if anyone was around. I needed to think about this. I sat down next to the nearest building. I lay my head back and close my eyes, thinking over everything I knew._

I know Peeta loves her. That was obvious. The way he looked at her, the way her touched her. He loves her.  
But Katniss… _ Does she really love him?  
Why would she pretend to love someone?  
So you won't hurt them? To please someone else?_

To protect them…?

My eyes shot open.

Everything suddenly fit together.

With even more determination, I stand and nearly run to Katniss.

It will happen.

* * *

**Woo! Next chapter will be from... umm... Katniss' POV? I think. So it'll no doubt be longer. Again, I apologize for the short chapter this time. I'll try and get the next chapter in before I leave for my cottage again. *chews nails* Deadlines....!  
Review review!!  
:) **


	5. Unchanged

**So, LUCKILY I finished the next chapter before I had to leave for my cottage. BUT, I have to leave for babysitting in about 30 seconds. So I must hurry. This one's from Katniss' POV. ENJOY!!! Still TEAM PEETA!!  
**

* * *

Katniss -

"Katniss. I need to know." He places his hand under my chin. "Do you love me?"

I look into his blue eyes. They're filled with sincerity and passion.

I know he loves me. But, do I love him? Can I love him?

"I – I don't know." My voice is barely a whisper. Everything that happened between Gale and I is forgotten. "I _might. _I just – It's that, when Haymitch told me about the plan… I thought we were acting. I had no idea."

A flash of pain shot through his eyes. It only lasted a second, but it tore right through me.

"Oh," He says. "All that time… You didn't even think about it? You didn't feel anything?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mea- " I shake my head. "Well, of course I thought about it. I just – " How do I explain how I feel when I don't even understand it myself. "I felt _something_, I just don't know what."

I look across the room, afraid of what I might see in his eyes.

"So there's hope." Before I could do anything he leans in towards me and presses his lips against mine.

I don't know how to react. It feels just like all the other kisses in the arena, so – cautiously – I kiss him back. He puts his hands on my face and strokes my cheek with his thumb. This all feels so normal.

Slowly, he pulls back.

We sit there, looking into each other's eyes. _Do I love him?_ I think. My heart is beating quickly and my lips and cheeks are warm from where he touched me. _Is this what love feels like?_

"Well," He says. "Until you figure this all out. I'll be here – unchanged."

This confuses me. _I lied to him. Shouldn't he hate me?_

"But, don't you hate me? For lying?" I ask.

He laughs quietly. "Katniss, I love you. I doubt that will ever change."

My head swimming with thoughts and questions, I look over Peeta's shoulder, only to see Gale standing there, his eyes burning with anger.

I stand up.

"Gale!"

"So you _were _acting!" He steps towards me. "All this time! You never even loved him!"

Peeta steps in front of me. "Leave her alone Gale." He threatens.

Gale takes another step forward. "She doesn't love you anymore Peeta. She never did. So why don't _you_ back off."

Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but I push them apart.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I give them each a fierce glare. "I don't want anyone fighting over me! I'm not a prize!"

Gale doesn't say anything. He merely crosses his arms with a smug look on his face.

"Fine." Peeta steps back.

I take a deep breath. "Peeta, can I talk to Gale alone." Peeta shoots me a panicked look, but I ignore it. "I want to. I'll be fine." He looks at me for a moment longer before nodding.

"Okay. I should be getting ready for the dinner anyways." He leans in and kisses he on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

I smile at him as he leaves. With a sigh, I turn back to Gale – ready for what I deserve.

But he's smiling.

Again, I'm confused. "Gale?"

"Yeah?" His smile grows bigger.

"Are you okay? Shouldn't you be angry?"

He laughs. "I should be. But I'm too relieved." He pulls me into his arms. "You have no idea how hard it was to watch you go 'ga-ga' over baker-boy." He laughs again.

I pull back. "But why was it hard?"

His expression takes on a more serious tone. "Katniss. I think –" He pauses. "I think I'm in love with you."

I stare at him with wide eyes. "You _what?_"

"I think I lo – "

"I know what you said!" I bury my face in my hands.

"Katniss, what's wrong?"

"Why does everything have to be like this?" I practically yell the words. "Why can't it just be like before? Why!"

Gale takes my hands away from my face. "Katniss. It can't ever be like before."

"Why? What happened!"

But I knew the answer before he spoke them. "The Hunger Games happened." He looks into my eyes. "Everything changes in that game. You come out a different person."

I'm so furious that my hands begin to shake. "I can't deal with this now, Gale. I need to get ready."

He looks at me with sad eyes. "Okay." He brushes his hand across my cheek, but I turn my face away. Not now. I can't do this.

I don't look back at him as he leaves, shutting the door behind him. I don't move until I hear the front doors close. After that I crumple to the floor and cry. Cry until my whole body hurts.

Why did this have to happen?

* * *

**Aw! Poor, Katniss. She's got a lot on her plate. Well - next chapter is (hopefully) going to be exciting! **

**Review please!! :)  
**


	6. Together

**Well! I'm surprised that I got this is so quickly! I didn't think that I would be back so soon! But we're only up for the day... I'm leaving in... about two hours. Anyways, since I was back in town I took the advantage of posting another chapter. This one's from Peeta's POV and is a bit longer. But I'm told that's wanted! :P Before I let you read i just want to thank BlueRosesJane for reviewing every chapter so far! :O Thank you! I appreciate it!**

* * *

Peeta -

I'm standing at the doors of Haymitch's house, waiting for Katniss. We were told to meet him here at 6 o'clock. I look at the sky; the sun is just starting to set.

I still don't know what's going to happen between us. All I know is that I love her more than ever.

I wonder what happened with Gale?

"Hey." I turn around to see Katniss standing a few feet away. She's wearing a white dress blouse tucked into a tight black skirt. A... pencil skirt?… I vaguely remember my mother taking my brothers and me to look at clothes she could never afford.

"Katniss, you look great." I smile at her.

"I _feel_ horrible."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

She pauses for a second. "Yeah."

"It'll be okay." I step toward her, but pause mid-step. "Where are your shoes?"

She looks down at her bare feet. "Well, the shoes I'm going to wear are hard to walk in… So," She pulls a pair of long, black boots from behind her back. "I didn't put them on."

I laugh. "Well, I think you should put them on then." She laughs too and sits in the grass. "By the way, where did you get all of these fancy clothes?"

"I don't know." She slides her foot into one of the boots and zips up the zipper. "They were just in my closet. Why? Did you not have any?"

"No." I pull at my father's old tux. I had to borrow it. He insisted that I look good for this dinner. "I didn't find anything new."

"Hm." She zips up the second boot and tries to stand. "Ugh!" She falls back down. "Can you help?" She holds out her hand.

"Sure." I take her hand in mine and pull her up. She stumbles a bit and falls toward me. I catch her and smile at her. Her face is so close to mine.

"Thanks." She brushes a piece of her hair out her face. She takes a step back, and – reluctantly – I let her go.

"Finally!" Haymitch bellows. He's standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Come on, then!"

Katniss gives me one more reassuring smile and then walks up the steps to Haymitch. I follow behind her.

Haymitch leads us to the doorway of his dining room.

"Okay," he puts one hand on each of our shoulders. "Everyone who's anyone in the Capitol is going to be here, so it's up to you to act your best. I won't be there to guide you along the way."

"Wait, what? You're not coming." I ask.

"No, I wasn't invited. This only concerns you two. Now remember: Don't do anything stupid. Don't give away our plan." He gives us each a meaningful look. "Good luck."

He pushes us into the room and closes the doors behind us.

"Katniss! Peeta! Welcome!" A man walks up to greet us. He's wearing a pair of black pants with a purple suit. No undershirt.

I hear Katniss laugh quietly.

"I am Gobias." He holds out his hand. We both shake it. "Anyways, I am head of the Capitol. Almost like your mayor – just… more important." I already don't like him. He's so cocky.

"So," Katniss pulls at the cuff of her blouse. "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they'll be joining us in a few minutes. First, I'm to get you to agree to a few things."

Katniss gives me a quick worried look.

"Come. Let us start." He gestures for us to follow him.

He doesn't take us far. He sits on one side of a long wood table and nods to two chairs on the opposite side. "Please sit."

I sit down and pull Katniss with me. She's all tense and looking around from side to side.

"Katniss," I whisper. "Calm down. It's okay."

She looks at me for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. She holds my hand in both of hers and faces Gobias; ready for whatever he's going to say.

"Are you ready?" We both nod. "Alright, Katniss you first. What is your full name?"

She gives him an odd look. "Katniss Everdeen."

"No middle name?"

"No." He nods and jots something down on a clipboard.

"Any siblings? Well, obviously your sister. But, any others?"

"No. Only her. Primrose Everdeen." He writes some more.

These types of question continue for the next five minutes, varying from her family to her school life.

Finally he moves to me.

"Peeta. I'll be asking you the same questions." I nod and he begins.

After another five minutes, he leans back in his chair.

"Alright, last thing. This is for both of you." He flips a page on his clipboard. "Do you Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark agree to speak honestly with your answers to any questions asked and abide by whatever the Capitol may say?"

He looks at Katniss first. "Yes."

He looks at me. "Yes."

"Perfect! Now, let's get on with this. Stay here." He stands and leaves the room.

Katniss turns to look at me.

"Still nervous?" I ask.

She nods. All of her movements are stiff. "What do you think they'll make us do?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. But it will be okay. We'll deal with it together."

I lean in and kiss her quickly. When I pull back a large group of people walk in.

Gobias moves to the end of the table and waves us over. "Okay, you two sit here."

As we take our places, I give Katniss' hand a small squeeze.

A young man wearing a dark, professional suit clears his throat.

"Shall we start?" He says.

Gobias nods. "Now, Katniss. Do you think you played fairly throughout all of the Hunger Games?"

Without hesitation, Katniss answers: "No."

A small gasp escapes my lips. I whip my head around to look at her.

"Care to elaborate?" Gobias asks.

"Well, I didn't follow the rules." I shake my head. "Peeta and I weren't both supposed to live. But I tricked you guys into letting that happen. In my opinion that isn't very fair."

Gobias smiles. "Peeta, do you agree?"

"The hell I don't!" Some of the people give me a look, which I ignore. "Katniss played the best game out of all the tributes. That's why she's still alive!"

"But," One woman says. "Did she play a _fair_ game?"

I laugh. "_Fair?_ Since when are the Hunger Games _fair?_ The Hunger Games are all about people deceiving each other! How is _that_ fair?"

The woman pouts her lips in annoyance.

"So really, if you're looking at how fairly we played the games, you're pretty much just wasting your time."

Gobias holds up his hands. "Alright, Peeta. I see what you're saying. But Katniss did bring up a good point. She did break the rules; only one tribute is to be left standing."

"But," I struggle for words. "Shouldn't both Katniss and I be blamed for that?" Right after I say the words I wish I had never even opened my mouth. I feel Katniss stiffen beside me.

"No." The same woman from before speaks again. "It was Katniss' idea to eat the berries. So why should you be blamed for Katniss' wrongs?"

I want to say more. But I know I'll make it worse.

"Well," Gobias says. "I thought this would take a lot longer than it did. But I think I have all the information I need. Council." He waves his hand and cloud of people surround him.

I turn to Katniss. "Katniss, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay." She smiles slightly. "I'll do whatever they want. I mean, it could be bad. But I doubt it's nothing I can't handle."

I want to scream. I want do _something. _But I can't. Instead, I wait in agony, clutching to Katniss' hand.

"Alright." Gobias waves his hands above his head. "It's been decided."

I can't take it.

"Katniss, only you will be punished."

Not if I can help it.

"You will have to complete the Hunger Games. All over again."

During those few seconds, my life and my hope crumbled in on itself. And disappeared.

Why did I let this happen?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUHHHH. Sucks to be her huh? Quite a bit of this chapter reflects my personal opinion on the book. I've heard from many people that they think that Peeta and Katniss will have to re-do the Hunger Games. But the thing is: Peeta didn't screw up their game. Peeta was going to kill himself so that Katniss will win. But KATNISS had to OF COURSE come up with some "brilliant" plan. Peeta _did_ agree to it. But it was Katniss' idea. **

**So anyways, I'm going to return to my cottage and I'll be back... hmm.. I think on the 11th. But I _might_ - again - _might_ come back somewhere in between there. So expect the next chapter to be up on Saturday at the latest.  
Please review! Thanks!**

**xXMystXx **


	7. Sidelines

**Hello!! Well, I'm back for the next two days! Yay for civilization! Well, here's the next chapter. Let me tell you. It took me a while to choose the chapter title. I like using word(s) from the actual chapter. I picked it off of this book I read. I would always read the chapter name first and then - as I read - I would search for that word. I loved it. XD  
****Anyways, enjoy! (I hope it's a good length)**

* * *

Katniss –

"What?" Peeta asks.

Gobias gives him a strange look. "Katniss will be competing in a new Hunger Games, in a new arena, with new tributes."

I shake my head. "You're going to endanger the lives of other people to punish me?"

"Well, yes. But these people have _chosen_ to compete in the new games."

"They've already been chosen… But – " I was starting to get light-headed. "Who would _want _to compete in the games?"

"This will all be explained soon enough." Gobias waves a hand in the air. "For the moment – we eat." Nearly a dozen men and woman come striding into the room carrying silver trays.

When my food is placed in front of me, I stare at it for a few moments. _I feel sick. I can't eat right now._ I look around the table at the congress. _But… If I am going to compete again… I should get my strength up. _

With reluctance, I pick up my fork and eat. The taste explodes in my mouth. I have almost forgotten what _normal _food tasted like. I guess I'm too used to this rich food.

Part way through my stew I glance of at Peeta.

"Peeta?" He hasn't touched anything on the table. "Peeta, are you okay?"

He shakes his head. "I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry."

"Peeta, that's two different things." I reach out to him. "What's wrong?"

Just as my hand touches his, he pulls away.

"You're leaving, Katniss!" He hisses. '_Leaving._ And I won't be there!"

"Peeta. I'll be okay. Don't w- "

"Can we not talk about this now?"

I sigh. "Fine."

I turn back to my food. I eat slower now; I don't even taste the flavours.

_Peeta. _Of course I'm worried about this! Doesn't he think I have any common sense? But I have no choice! I _have _to go through with this!

"Well!" Gobias stands up – breaking me from my reverie. "I must go. Katniss. Peeta. It was nice to meet you, and good luck." He starts to head towards the door.

"Wait!" I stand form my own chair. "But you haven't explained anything!"

He smiles. "Cinna here will explain it all to you."

My eyebrows pull together. "Cinna?"

Just then a young man with short, brown hair walks into the room.

"Cinna!" I launch myself at him. He catches me and hugs me back for a moment before pulling back to look me up and down.

"Hello Katniss. It's good to see you." He smiles warmly at me. "Well, it seems I will be your stylist once again."

"Well, there's one good thing." I walk back to my chair. Cinna takes one across from Peeta and I. "So. Can you explain this to us?"

He crosses his legs. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Peeta says. "What's going to happen? How does this all work?"

Cinna leans back in his chair. It looks very casual and relaxed, but I can see that his whole body is tense. He must not like this either.

"Okay, to begin with, you know that it's only Katniss competing. She'll be brought to a new arena in which she will fight against other 'tributes' – " He puts air quotes around the word. " – and whatever the Peacemakers come up with."

I look at him for a moment. "What do you mean 'tributes'?"

"You know all those tributes you killed in the games?"

"Um… I didn't kill all that many…"

"Well, I guess you didn't. Anyways, the families of practically all the tributes blame _you_ for their deaths. Even if you weren't the one to kill them."

Peeta leans forward. "So you're saying that Katniss will have to fight the tributes' family?"

I gasp. Cinna looks at me. "Well, not _all_ of the families. Only one person who was either related to or friends with the tribute." He sighs. "So you'll be fighting a lot of angry people."

Peeta stands up, throwing back his chair in the process. "This is stupid!"

"Peeta." I say.

"No! You're going to be _gone! _Katniss, I can't protect you!"

I stand up too. "Peeta. I can take care of myself. Last time I checked _you_ were the one dieing! _You _were the one who needing saving! Not me!"

"I don't –" Peeta stops. "Cinna. Do you mind if Katniss and I talk alone?"

"Not at all. We should all be going anyways." He stands up. "Katniss if you have any questions you can come here. I'll be living with Haymitch until we have to leave."

I nod. "Good bye."

He smiles at me and then leaves the room.

I turn back to Peeta.

His eyes are filled with anger. "Katniss. I _know _you can take of yourself. But the thing is…" He trails off. "It's just that. I can't be there _with _you! Don't you think that will be hard for me? I want to _help protect you!_" He looks at the ground. "I want to be with you."

I take a step toward him but he doesn't look up. "Peeta. It will be hard for me too. But we have to deal with this. I have no choice. I can't back out. Just like I couldn't last time."

Slowly, he looks up. "Katniss, I will do _anything_ to help."

"Then stay here. Help me from the sidelines. I'll be okay."

He looks up at me with sad eyes and I know that he doesn't believe me.

I don't even think I do.

* * *

**Man, I feel REALLY bad for hurting Peeta so much... *shrugs* **

**GUESS WHAT?!?! I read these.. *cough*spoilers*cough* for CATCHING FIRE! I'm soooooooo excited! I was actually searching 'how many tributes did Katniss kill?' with Google... and that came up... So of course - being the oh so very curious me - I opened the link. So now, I know... quite a bit that will happen. Mind you, I'll probably forget by monday... But oh well! **

**Thanks for reading! And I'll have the next chapter up soon! (I hope) **

**Review please!! **


	8. Falling Apart

**Hey! I would just like to say that I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed my fic! Thank you for all your support and help! It was great encouragement!  
****When I was writing this chapter my sister - without me knowing - was reading over my shoulder. I don't know about you guys but I HATE when people read over my shoulder. Especially when I didn't give them permission to read whatever it is. Anyways, I'm sitting in my room writing on my laptop and she creeps in behind me. I've got my iPod in, right? So I can't hear her come in. So she sits behind me reading what I'm writing. When I finish I get up to get something and find her behind me smiling all smug-like. Man was I angry. After a little yelling and finger jabbing, she said that I should make my endings more of a cliff-hanger. I thought about this a bit and decided that I wouldn't. I like how my chapters end. And being a fellow book and fic-reader I know that cliff-hangers KILL ME. Especially when the author can't get the next chapter out soon. **

**I hope you guys - unlike my sister - like how my fanfic is turning out. **

* * *

Gale -

"What happened?" I ask Prim.

"I don't know."

That has been the answer to almost all of my questions. The only real answer I got was to why she was at my house.

"Katniss wants to tell you something." Prim had said.

"What?"

Prim had continued to explain that Katniss had come home from the dinner with the Peacemakers and she said she needed to talk to all of us.

"She looked normal…" Prim had said. "But, Peeta… He was acting differently. He just sat there… watching her. Not that he didn't before. It's just this time… it's was… too intense. Like he was trying to protect her. When I went to hug her – he reached for her, as if to pull her away." He tiny voice trailed off. "I don't know what their punishment is… And I have a feeling I don't want to know."

She continued by saying that Katniss wanted all of us there as soon as possible. Prim and her mother were already there so she had asked Prim to come get me.

I guess she isn't over this afternoon…

When we get to their house Katniss, her mother and Peeta are waiting in the mansion that is their living room.

My eyes widen slightly when I take in Peeta's expression. I quickly shake the shock off of my face.

I see what Prim was saying about him being protective… But it's changed. It's as if he's fallen in on himself. Losing his will to stay standing. His eyes locked with mine. I glare at him, not showing any of the pity I feel for him.

But instead of glaring back at me like I expected him to. His expression changes entirely. His eyes fill with pain and his eyebrows pull up in the center, making him look tortured.

I turn my head the other way.

Katniss is sitting on a small loveseat in front of Peeta. Peeta is standing behind it, his hands digging into the fabric.

I smile tentatively at her, but she looks away.

Damn.

"Okay," Katniss says. "So you all know what this dinner was really about. They were discussing what our punishment would be."

She takes a deep breath. "Well, they decided that _I_ should be the only one punished."

Across from me Prim's eyes widen. "Why – What do you have to do?…"

Katniss gives her a sympathetic look. "Well, they thought that Peeta didn't deserve to be punished. They say I'm the only to blame and I should be the only to be punished." She looks over her shoulder at Peeta. He stares at her with sad eyes, every feature twisted in pain. She looks back at us. "I have to compete in the Hunger Games. Again."

"What?" I say. She looks over at me. "Why would they do that?"

"Apparently, there were a lot of people who blamed me for the deaths of all the tributes, and those people… they want _me _dead."

I shake my head. "So you're saying that you'll be fighting _them?_ How many? Who are they? Why are they doing this?" The rage inside of me is starting to creep into my words.

"Katniss. Why did this happen?"

We all turn to look at her mother. Tears are rolling down her face. This is the first time that I've ever seen her show any emotion for either of her daughters. Sure, I'd see the occasional smile or sad expression, but nothing like this. She was falling apart.

"I don't know..."

I hear gasping across the room. I turn expecting to see Peeta finally breaking. But instead, Katniss has her face buried in her hands, her body shaking from her sobs.

"Katniss…"

"The families – They all want to kill me! They're all coming! I can't! I just _can't_!" She looks up at all of us. "I don't want to do this. It scares me. What can I say, though? 'I don't want to.' I can't do that!" Another series of sobs rips through her. I want to wrap my arms around her and hold her in place. I want to protect her from everyone and everything.

I guess this is how Peeta feels.

"I don't have a choice… I can't refuse… I wish I could. They'll kill me!"

I stand up. "Katniss, that's not true. You made it last time. You can win again! We'll all be here, helping you as much as we can. We'll – "

"No!" She stands and walks towards. "You don't understand. They _won't _let me live this time. This will be _nothing _like last time!" Her eyes bore into mine. "I don't think I can make it this time…"

* * *

**Crap. I just realized how much I wrote earlier... I hope that didn't bore you guys. :S Sorry. Anyways, next chapter will be interesting to write.... I have NO IDEA how to start it. I'll have to experiment a bit. I'll be back next weekend for sure so I _should_ be up then.**

**Review please! (BTW 28 REVIEWS! i thought I'd get about 2! THANK YOU!!!)**


	9. Electricity

**Helllooooo! Before I say anything else, let me say this: I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in a while. Sorry!  
****Anyways, this chapter's title is inspired by Elton John's song Electricity from Billy Elliot. IT. IS. AWSOME. I watched the old version. When it wasn't a musical. And it was really good. Funny. They swear a lot too. I've been listening to all of it's songs over and over again. You all need to go check it out.  
Alright, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Peeta -

I've been working on the cake display for hours now. I just need something to do. Something to help me forget what's coming.

My dad thanks a costumer and hands them a bag of bread.

I can feel his eyes on me. He walks over.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" He places a hand on my shoulder. I throw it off and turn the other way. I know I'm being childish, but right now, I honestly don't care. "Peeta, you've been acting like this for days. Your mother and I are worried." _My mother? Worried?_ I think._ Not possible._ "You still haven't even told us what happened at the dinner! Peeta, talk to us."

I know that if I keep ignoring him he'll just keep on going. My father is not one to give up easily. "Dad, I told you what happened."

He shakes his head. "Not everything."

"How do you know?" I turn my back on him and move some cakes in the display.

"Peeta, I know you. I can tell when you're lying, when you're upset and when something is bothering you. I'm your father."

I sigh. "I told you I'm not being punished, so why does it matter?"

"It matters because something's wrong!" He spins me around. "Peeta. Talk to me."

I know that if I talk to him, I'll end up getting upset – which I don't want to do – or angry – which I also don't want to do. I just want to be alone, wallowing in my self-pity.

"Just leave me alone." I shove away from him and walk out the door. The street is filled with people, people who are smiling at each other, people who are laughing, people who are unaware of what's coming. I bet some of them won't even care. But I will.

And the worst thing is that I can't do anything about it! All I can do is sit and be pitiful. I can't save her, I can't stop this and I can't even look at her.

I haven't seen her for five days now. It shouldn't seem that long, but to me, it feels like a lifetime. I'm just sp angry with myself. It's all my fault. If I kept my mouth shut at the dinner I could have gone with her. Maybe they wouldn't have even thought of the idea. Katniss thinks they had it all planned.

_"I mean, why else would they have had Cinna there? They obviously came up with this before hand."_ She had said.

Katniss has been trying to act normally again, but it's not exactly normal. She's been spending more and more time with her family. And Gale. She's been trying to see me too, but I keep coming up with excuses. I guess she figures she won't be able to do any of that again.

I turn a corner and stop. Somehow I've ended up in front of the forest. I've never been in the forest before. I'm sure Katniss goes all the time. I shouldn't, if I get caught, I could get killed, and what good would that do?

Like I'm doing anyone any good now.

I spot a whole in the fence. Without thinking, I reach forward and grab hold on the fence.

A massive wave of electricity flows through my arm and spreads across my body. I immediately let go, not before I could get shocked, severely burning my hand in the process.

I draw in a sharp breath as the pain hits. My hand is completely red and I can see the imprint of the wires in it.

What do I do now? I can't go home yet; my father will be there ready to ask all sorts of questions. And it will only be worse when he sees what I've done. I sigh. This is just great.

"Peeta?"

My heart nearly jumps out of my throat. I spin around, pressing my hand against a rock for balance. Bad idea. Pain shoots up my arm. I hiss through my teeth.

"Peeta? What are you doing here?" I look up into Katniss' dark eyes.

"Um. Electrocuting myself?" I try to act normal, but my voice shakes a little. Just seeing her makes me hate myself more. _All my fault._

She shakes her head. "You shouldn't be here. You could get caught."

"You could too." She laughs and reaches for my hand. She spreads it out and examines my it.

"I never get caught." She pauses for a second. "I don't know why they turned the fence on – it's never on." She stands up. "Peeta, come with me. Let my mother take a look at that."

I start to protest but she hauls me to my feet. I guess it is my only choice.

I follow her down the streets keeping my injured hand out of view. Her arm brushes mine occasionally; I can sometimes feel her looking at me.

Our hands touch, I take a step away. I can't do this right now.

She shoulders fall and she turns to the right. I follow.

I _know_ I love her. I _know_ that will never change. And I would do anything just to stay here forever with her. But for one thing, she doesn't feel the same way. Well, she might. But I doubt it.

And also I just can't.

She's been trying so hard so be normal. And I should be happy. I should be spending as much time with her as possible. But just _hate_ myself. No matter what she does or says, I still blame myself.

Finally, we get there. She opens the door and calls for her mother. Ms. Everdeen comes running down the long hallway.

"What is it?"

I hold up my hand.

She gasps. "What have you been doing Peeta?" She pulls me down the hallway with Katniss following behind us. "Never mind. I don't want to know." She pushes open a door and directs me to a chair. She starts looking through some cabinets, pulling things out occasionally. She keeps mumbling things to herself.

"Peeta," Katniss is looking down at her feet. "Are you….?" She stops.

"Am I…?"

She looks up. "Angry at me?"

My brain gets as confused. Thoughts are flying through my head, words that make no sense. I can't seem to make a coherent sentence.

"Oh." She looks down again. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Katniss, I'm not!" I try to say. But It comes out all jumbled. She smiles a little.

"I'll be right back!" Ms. Everdeen rushes out of the room.

When the door closes, Katniss and I sit there awkwardly. She seems to be leaning towards the door and yet I'm still trying to think properly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Somehow I find my voice. "Anything."

"Do you still love me?"

I blink a few times. "Of course I do."

She breathes deeply. "Are you sure?"

"Katniss." I wrap my hand around her arm and pull her onto the chair next to mine. "What are you talking about?"

She doesn't look at me. "Peeta, you know that the Games start in a few days, and you know that I might not come back." She holds her hand up to stop my protesting. "It's possible." I stay quiet. "Anyways, I've just been thinking about… well, you… and me… and about whether or not I _do_ love you." My heart beats against me chest, "And I think – "

Her sentence gets caught off my Ms. Everdeen bursting through the doors carrying a small bowl of poultice.

"Here we go." Katniss stands up and offers her mother her chair. She smiles at her and takes her place. "Give me your hand." I reach out. "Now, this will hurt a little." She places some of the herbs onto my hand. At first it does hurt, just her touching it hurts, but as soon as it sinks in a little my hand cools down.

After a few more coats she wraps it in a cloth and smiles.

"There. That will do. Just let it heal and come to me occasionally so I can check on it." She gathers her things and leaves

I see Katniss turn and head for the door.

"Katniss!" She looks at me. "What were you going to say about you and me? You didn't get to finish."

She suddenly looks sad. "It's nothing. Just let it be. It doesn't matter anymore." She turns around again. "I'll see you in two days, at my Reaping." Then she pushes open the door and leaves.

I run my fingers through my hair. I have this sudden feeling that she might –

No, it's not possible.

I take a deep breath.

_She can't love me back.

* * *

_

**Whoa! Something's going on with Katniss. Hmm. **

**I guess you guys deserve an explanation as to why I didn't update. Firstly, I was going away for some REAL vacationing until august 12th... So august twelfth comes 'round and my parents have decided to stay a bit longer. So I'm stuck too. When we finally get back (yesterday) I suddenly get sick. You see, the day before there was this huge corn roast where I was. And I got food poisoning. My dad thinks it's because the weather hasn't been that great, so the corn wasn't good. But none of my three sisters or both my parents go sick. So here I am, living in the bathroom for three days while my family went swimming and kayaking and what not. So finally I'm a bit better, I'm not GREAT. But I'm better.  
I hope it's over soon.  
I'm never eating corn again.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you don't hate me for being so late with the updating stuff... :)**

**Thanks! Review please! **


	10. Love

**Bonjour. Well, I'm back for the summer and school starts in three days. *sigh* I don't wanna go!! :( **

**;)**

**Alrighty then, this is my next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Katniss-

I excuse myself from the dinner table and make my way to my room. I can't eat. My mind is full. Full of thoughts and question. Thoughts that swirl around and around, taking up my whole life.

I open my bedroom door and walk in, not bothering to close it. I sit on the edge of my bed and bury my face in my hands.

_Could I really make it this time?"_

This question is the most prominent. It keeps repeating itself over and over again, like a broken record.

I might be able to. I mean, I've done this before. If I do what I did last time I should b –

But won't be like last time.

No doubt the Capitol and the Gamemakers will be working against me. So what hope do I have? I won't have any allies to protect me, to help me against whatever the Gamemakes come up with. There are so many obstacles this time; not only do I have to survive alone in who knows where, but there will 23 other people - each with their own vendettas, each filled with hatred, each trying to kill me.

I'm just about to abandon whatever hope I have left when Prim's face flashes in front of my eyes, then my mother's and Gale's. And his.

I need to at least try. I can't just give up before I've even started. I need to fight. I need to try. For everyone, for myself.

Wait.

23 people.

If there has to be two tributes from District 12, who will be taking Peeta's place?

I stand up from my bed.

I need to find Peeta.

Peeta.

A new question flares and stops me in my tracks.

_What about Peeta?_

My heart speeds up just thinking about him.

I need to figure this all out.

I can think while I walk.

I barge out my door and run down the hall.

"I'm going to see Peeta!" I shout. My heart speeds up again.

Does my heart beat faster in fear? In pain? In guilt?

In love?

I push open the front doors and walk down the busy streets.

Fear? I'm afraid that he might hate me. Afraid that I've lost anything we had together and that I'll never get it back.

Guilt? I feel this overwhelming guilt, all the time. He's hurt – beyond my comprehension – and I was the one who hurt him. I'm causing him all this pain.

Pain? I'm in pain too. Only not the same pain. I broke his heart, and what happened to me? I won the Hunger Games. What a trade. The fact that I hurt him kills me. He's the boy with the bread. He's Peeta. I can't stand seeing him hurt.

Love...

This last option makes my step falter and my heart skip a beat. I regain my pace and turn a corner. A few more minutes and I'll be at the bakery.

Do I love him?

I try and go through everything that happened between us.

The kiss in the cave that made me wanting more. Watching him slowly drift towards death in front of my eyes. For some reason my last interview with Caesar Flickerman comes to mind, and the last question he asked us.

_"Katniss, I know you've had a shock, but I've got to ask. The moment when you pulled out those berries. What was going on in your mind... hm?" He said._

I remember thinking long and hard about how to answer, making sure I stuck with the romance strategy. But what if I hadn't? What if I spoke honestly like Cinna suggested for my first interview? Would my answer have been the same?

_"I don't know, I just... couldn't bear the thought of... being without him."_

Is that true?

Of course it's true. But was I just saying it to save us, or because it's how I felt?

I slow down. I look to my right and find that I've stopped in front of the butcher's shop.

Suddenly I know what to do.

I push open the door and stand in front of a small desk.

"Rooba!" I yell.

I hear footsteps and then Rooba, big as always, come stumbling through a small door.

She looks surprised. "Katniss?"

"Hi." I say.

She cocks her head. "What is it?"

I take a deep breath. "I need to ask you something. Well, actually I need – "She cuts me off and gestures for me to follow her. I nod and she takes me through the small door, through a freezer like room filled with animal carcasses and into a small bedroom.

It's quite cozy, considering the location. There's a bed on the left side of the room and a dresser to the left. There's a desk with a chair near the entrance.

She comes behind me and locks the door. She sits on the chair and waves me over to the bed. I sit down cautiously.

She sighs. "I'm guessing your here to talk about you and Peeta?"

I am stunned. What? How did she know?

She laughs suddenly. "It's okay. Haymitch told me everything. We're pretty close. We go drinking together." She winks at me. "I know all about it. Peeta really does love you, but you, you needed to work a bit harder, eh?"

I nod mutely.

"And now, you are trying to figure out if you really do love him."

I blink. "Haymitch told you that?"

She laughs again. "No, I figured that one out myself." I sigh. "Talk away honey."

I take a breath and then start. I tell her everything even some stuff she knows and she doesn't interrupt. She just nods or smiles or frowns.

"I'm just so confused. I don't know what to say, what to tell him or what to do." I conclude.

She crosses her arms and leans back. "Well, how about we try this? I'll ask you one question and you answer it. But first, forget all about Haymitch's strategy. Just go with what you feel now. Okay?"

"Okay." How does this solve anything?

She sits up straight. "Now Katniss, in the Games, when you pulled out those berries, what was going through your mind?"

I pause. _Just go with how you feel._ How I feel. How I feel...

I open my mouth to say something but no words come out.

"Dig down deep." Rooba says.

I close my eyes and let my feelings about Peeta fill me. Still with my eyes closed I say, "When I first heard Claudius say both Peeta and I could live, I was beyond happy. We fought together, right to the end and then they went and pulled all that hope away from me... And the thought of losing him... it tore my heart right out of my chest..." I open my eyes. "I couldn't live without him. I love him."

Rooba smiles. "There you go." She gets up and leaves me with my thoughts.

My words repeat over and over in my mind. Finally they start to sink in. I love him.

I love him. I _love_ him.

I can't even describe what I'm feeling.

Wait. I guess I can.

I guess it's love.

"Mr. Mellark!" I throw open the bakery door. "Where's Peeta?"

He laughs nervously. "Um, hello Katniss. Peeta just left."

"Do you know where he went?"

He shakes his head. "He just barged out and headed left."

Breathlessly I thank him and sprint down the street.

I ask everyone if they've seen him and I get the same answer: no.

After fifteen minutes of searching, I give up. Instead of heading back home I turn towards the forest. I need to relax and wallow in this joy that I feel.

I break through the bushes and see a blonde boy sitting on the ground clutching at his right hand.

"Peeta?" I say.

He turns around and my heart soars. "Peeta." I say again. "What are you doing here?"

After Peeta explains everything and I coax him into letting mother look at it, I am on cloud nine. After my revelation, every moment I'm with him is bliss.

How am I going to survive without him?

My mother leaves the room to get supplies and I make best of it.

I turn to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He says.

"Do you still love me?"

He seems taken aback. "Of course I do."

"Are you sure?"

"Katniss." He pulls me next to him. "What are you talking about?"

I avoid his eyes. "Peeta, you know that the Games start in a few days, and you know that I might not come back." I caught off his protests. "It's possible. Anyways, I've just been thinking about... well, you... and me..." I can't seem to find the right words, everything is coming out so unsure and nervous. But I've never been so sure of something in my whole life. "And about whether or not I _do_ love you." I hear his breath catch. "And I think –"

Of course my mother has to come and ruin it. For the next few minutes in silence, watching her wrap up Peeta's hand.

Should I tell him? I'm going to be gone and... there's a chance I might not come back home... Would it be worse if I tell him? Knowing that we could have been together? Wouldn't it be even more painful?

I'm practically chewing off my fingernails when my mother finally leaves. I try to follow her but Peeta stops me.

"Katniss." He says.

I turn around, cursing myself for ever saying anything.

"What were you going to say about you and me? You didn't get to finish..."

A wave of pain hits me. "It's nothing. Just let it be. It doesn't matter anymore." Saying those words - those simple words – rips my heart out. "I'll see you in two days, at my Reaping." I leave trying to hold back my tears.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Oooooh! **

**There's quite a revelation in this chapter. My sister - who was reading over my shoulder AGAIN - gasped when she read it. But she had never read the book so it's not obvious to her. I saw this coming. I KNOW it's coming. I don't think in Catching Fire but in the third book.  
CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!  
It's that horrible?!?! I was going to spend the whole day reading it and then rant to my friends the next day. BUT NOOOOOO! I have to go to school! AND! AND! I was going to have a half day but the school decided that wasn't fair - that or they're EVIL - and now I have a full day so I can't get my book until three o'clock. As soon as I get that book I am going to sit on a mall bench and read until I'm done.**

**Just kidding. But I am getting it and then going straight home and doing nothing else but read.**

**Thanks for reading! And review please!**

**xXMystXx**


	11. Declaration

**Hello again, well, since school starts in a day and a half I decided to write a long chapter. Mostly because I'll be pretty busy with school stuff, so it'll be hard to get any writing time in. I'll make it happen though!**

**This ENTIRE chapter was inspired by the Rascal Flatts song _Winner at A Losing Game_. It pretty much describes how Peeta and Gale feel about Katniss. One line in particular is perfect, it is: H_ave you ever had to love someone who just don't feel the same?_ I almost laughed when I heard it. Cause, well, it describes them perfectly. Rascal Flatts are amazing. I reccommend taht all of you listen to them.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta –

How do you describe this feeling? It's beyond words.

"Katniss!" I explode from my chair and sprint into the hallway. "Katniss!" I see her at the front door and I call her name again, she half turns towards me. The look on her face, the tears falling down her cheeks makes my heart squeeze tight. I want to hold her, to make her stop hurting. But before I can reach her, she pushes open the door and runs into the street.

I force my legs to move faster. I almost trip down the steps and fly into Haymitch.

"Peeta? What the hell are you doing?" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Not now, Haymitch!" I push away from him and follow her. I can just barely see her up ahead. Her black hair is loose and it sways from side to side as she runs.

I need to catch her! I _need_ to!

She turns down an alley and I follow her, I'm just ten meters behind her now.

"Katniss!' I scream. But she doesn't stop. I can see a wall of green up ahead. _The forest_. But the fence, she'll get electrocuted! "Wait, Katniss!"

I see her pause for half a second and then throw herself under the fence. My heart just about stops, but she makes it across. No singed clothing, no signs of pain. _Did they turn it off already?_

I don't even stop when I get there, I just slide under the fence and summersault back onto my feet. I don't see her anymore, but I can see where she went, some of the leaves are shaking and her I can see her footprints in the piles of leaves and pine needles.

I push aside leaves and snap any branch that gets in my way as I follow her through the endless maze of greenery.

Finally I see her. She's standing in a small clearing with a large rock off to the side. Her arms are wrapped around her and her shoulders are shaking. I quietly come up behind her and start to wrap my arms around her.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I don't even have my arms all the way around her when she shoves away from me.

"Peeta, no." Her voice shakes as she holds her hand in front of her. "No."

"What? Why?" I'm slowly walking toward her.

"Don't touch me Peeta. Stay back." Her other hand is wrapped around her, as if to hold herself together.

"Katniss, I don't understand." I'm still moving toward, but every step I take she matches with one of her own – moving her farther away from me.

She shakes her head. "I... I don't ever want to see you again! Go! Leave me alone, Peeta!"

I stop, frozen in pain and shock. "What?"

Pain flashes across her features. "I never want to see you again." She repeats. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Determination floods through me. "No." I say. I start moving forward again.

Fresh tears run down her face. She shakes her head at me. "No. No. No..." She repeats it over and over again.

"Katniss. I don't understand." I take another step forward. She shakes her head again. "Just tell me what's wrong. Why are you upset?" I take another step and her hand presses against me chest. I cover it with my own hand and reach forward to brush away a strand of her hair. "Tell me." I whisper.

She's stopped crying. She just stands there staring at her hand on my chest. Her fingers clench together and her whole body shakes. I stroke her cheek and it almost seems like she leans into it. She closes her eyes for a few seconds, letting her hand slide off of my chest. I never let go of her hand as it falls down, hanging limply between us. She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

She whispers something so quiet I can't even hear it. New tears run down her face and she bows her head in defeat.

"Hey, hey." I slide my hand under her chin and force her to look up. "What is it?" Her dark eyes bore into mine. I take a step forward.

Her lips part and a tear catches on her lip. I wipe it away with the tip of my finger. Slowly, I trace the contours of her lip. Still with my fingers lingering there she whispers three words that change my life forever.

"I love you."

I feel my own lips part in disbelief and she leans her head against my chest crying even harder.

I shut my eyes tight open them again.

She loves me?

_She_ loves _me?_ Me?

What? How?

My legs have suddenly disappeared and I crumple onto the boulder. Katniss looks up, alarmed and steps towards me.

"Peeta?" I look up at her. "Peeta, what is it?"

My eyebrows pull together. "You.... love me?"

She looks down again.

"No, Katniss, really? You love me? You _really_ do?

"I think so." A tear lands on my knee.

"Why are you crying then?"

"I – I ..." She wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm leaving... I don't want t-to hurt you anymore. I don't want you to have to watch me die, knowing we could have been together. I just want to stop hurting you. Please, Peet- "

I laugh so suddenly that her head jerks up, surprise written across her face.

"That's it?" I say. "That's why you're upset? You're afraid of me getting hurt?" She nods again. "Katniss." I say, and then tilt my chin up pressing my lips against hers.

At first she seems shocked, but I kiss her nevertheless. Slowly, her lips start to move with mine. Her arms go around my neck and I place my hands on her waist. She leans into me, running her fingers through my hair. She's like a bonfire and all I can see is her. Everything else is darkness, all there is and all there would ever be was her. Katniss. Katniss.

"Katniss."

It wasn't me who said it. Slowly I pull back. Katniss' eyes are already open and are locked on something behind me. I spin around, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her behind me.

"Gale." She whispers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gale -

"Hello?" I call into the house. "Ms. Everdeen? Katniss? Prim?"

Ms. Everdeen's head pops out from behind a door. "Gale!" She calls.

"Hi," I stuff my hands into my pockets. "Is Katniss hear?"

"No, I'm afraid she isn't." She's wiping her hands on a light blue apron. "She said she was going to see Peeta."

"Oh," I take a step backward. "Thanks." She smiles at me and I walk out onto the streets.

I make my way down the steps just as Haymitch flies towards me.

"Aye! Boy!" He bellows.

"Gale." I say. "I'm Gale."

"And I don't care." She crosses his arms. "You spend quite a bit of time with Katniss, right?"

"Uh, I guess?"

He grunts. "Well, if you see her, tell her to come to my house fast. There's someone here for her."

And with that her turns and walks away.

I laugh quietly.

Haymitch has never really liked me. I guess it's because I'm Katniss' friend... and well, I'm not a girl. He probably just doesn't want me ruining his perfect little strategy.

Well, too bad for him.

I make my way to the bakery with my hands still in my pockets.

A cold wind hits my face and I duck my head. It's started to get colder here. It's only October, but it's already starting to feel like winter. I wonder what it will be like for Katniss, where ever she's going.

Katniss.

I internally groan.

For the past three days I have been trying to see her as much as possible. I've been trying to get her to see things my way. Feel how I feel. But she's as stubborn as ever.

"_Gale." She said pulling her hand from mine. "Can we not deal with this now? I don't want to go leave with us being awkward."_

"_But, Katniss. When else?" I took a step forward. "You said yourself that you might not come back. I can't just let you go without even trying.' I reached forward and stroke her cheek but she turned away. _

"_Please, Gale."_

And of course I fell for it. Like a starving man succumbing to a feast. I was helpless against her.

If only she knew.

I reach the bakery and push open the door.

"Gale." Peeta's father is standing behind a desk. "Have you come to trade something?"

"Actually no." I look around the shop. "I'm looking for Katniss. Her mother said she came to see Peeta." Another internal groan.

"Well, she did. But he had just left. I'm sorry, but I don't know where they are now."

I nod my thanks and walk out the door.

Well, I've got no hope of finding them now. They could be anywhere.

So instead of spending endless hours searching for them, I head to the forest. Maybe I'll catch some game to take home.

Once I reach the forest I pause, listening. But I hear no hum telling me the fence is live. So I slide under the fence and make my way to the clearing.

I need to get through to her. I need her to see that does love me. She even said that everything with Peeta was purely strategy. She must have feelings for me. We've known each other for so long...

Either way, I'm not giving up.

Break into the clearing and freeze.

There, sitting on the boulder, locked in an embrace are Katniss and Peeta.

No. No. No.

Her arms are around his neck and his hands are placed on either side of her waist.

I can't believe it. I won't believe.

She leans in towards him.

"Katniss." I say.

Her eyes snap open and she stares at me with tear filled eyes.

"Gale." She whispers.

He forced her into this. Why else would she be upset?

In three strides I reach them.

"You're disgusting." I say. "You keep forcing yourself on her. When will you get it through your thick head that she doesn't love you_?_" I get right in his face. Or chests are almost pressed together. "Leave her alone." I enunciate each word.

"I'm not forcing myself on her. And I don't have to talk to you about this."

"Peeta, please. Let's just go." Katniss pulls on his arm.

Peeta looks me up and down before stepping back wrapping an arm around her. "Fine. He's not worth it anyways."

Just then, just those five words, send every bottled up emotion spewing out of me. Like the climax of an eruption.

"Peeta," I say. He turns around and I ram my fist into his face.

His head jerks to the side and I throw another punch at his stomach. But before it comes in contact, he throws an arm out and throws me away.

"I'm not fighting you, Ga-"Before he can finish I kick him hard in the chest. He flies backward and smashes into the rock. When he looks up his eyes are ablaze with anger.

_Finally, a fight._

He pulls back his arm and aims for my head. I duck but he's already one step ahead of me, he jerks his knee up and it collides with my nose. My head snaps back, but I jerk it forward and smash it against his chest. He doubles over and I throw my fist against his chin.

"Stop!" Katniss yells. She tries to thrust in between us but only gets hit by my already moving fist. She covers her nose with her hand and blood drips through her fingers. Peeta stops and kneels over her; I take advantage of it and punch him straight in the stomach.

He turns to me; his teeth clenched, and punches me under my chin. I fly backward and land on my back.

"Stop! Enough!" Katniss is now standing straight; blood is dripping around her lip and off of her chin. "Enough." She repeats.

She moves in front of Peeta and pushes him towards the forest. "Let's go." She says.

Peeta gives me one final look of hatred and then turns away from me, taking Katniss with him.

I stand up and wipe the blood from my face.

I'm not giving up.

Katniss –

As soon as we're across the fence I turn to him, taking his face in my hands. I tilt his face from side to side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He tries to take my hands away but I keep them there.

"Don't ever do that again." I glare at him. "Ever."

He looks down at me. "Never." He presses his lips softly against mine. "I swear."

"Good."

He takes my hand and we head home.

Occasionally, he'll lean down and press his lips to my hair; I smile at him, but all I can really think about...

The look on Gale's face.

* * *

***sigh* Katniss finally realizes she loves Peeta and then Gale has to come and ruin it all. I would have left it that Gale went and jumped in a ditch and Katniss and Peeta lived happily ever after, but it's a love triangle right?  
Who is the mysterious visitor Haymitch was talking about?  
You'll have to wait and see.**

**Well, i know exactly how this fanficton is ending and everything from now until then. I sat down for two hours the other day deciding what was going to happen. Cause I knew what I wanted tohappen, but I didn't know how to MAKE it happen. Get it? **

**this summer I read quite a few books, I'll name a few for your sake:  
Secret Circle by L.J. Smith  
HUNGER GAMES (again) by Susanne Collins ;) (BEST BOOK IN THE WORLD)  
Doppleganger by David Stahler Jr.  
A great and terrible beauty by Libba Bray  
The year of secret assignments by Jaclyn Moriarty (AMAZING!!!)  
Dark Secrets 1 by Elizabeth Chandler  
Kissed by an Angel by Elizabeth Chandler (PHENOMENAL)  
Just listen by Sarah Dessen  
The Final Warning by James Paterson (maximum ride series)  
When it happens by Susane Colasanti (THIS AND HG ARE MY TWO FAVORITE BOOKS)  
Waiting for you by Susane Colasanti  
Take me there by Susane Colasanti  
Vampire Diaries (again) by L.J. Smith (becoming a tv show)  
The summer I turned pretty by Jenny Han (read it in 8 and a half hours - I literally couldn't put it down)**

**Well, i hope you get some good reads because of that.**

**Thanks and review please!!!**


	12. All Over Again

**Oh. My. God.**

**CATCHING FIRE WAS AMAZING! **

**I got it the day it came out and literally didn't put it down. I bought it on my way to school and then read it through my classes, because, well we weren't doing anything. My teachers didn't even care. I finished it in less than a day and all I've been able to think about is: Katniss... Peeta... Haymitch... Prim.... *grrr* Gale... and multiple other characters that I won't tell you about because it will ruin it.  
I cried in almost every chapter. Laughed in every chapter and gasped about every page. It was so... so... there actually isn't a real word to describe. We need to change the dictionary in order to describe it. It was so amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And that's even downplaying it.**

**I was started to think that I was pretty good at writing. I was thinking: Hm.. Maybe I'll submit somethings for my school's short story and poetry book... Hmm.. I geuss I'm pretty good. And then I read CF and the talent that is bestowed on us by Susane Collins is just phenomenol. She is such an amazing writing that it brings me to tears. There is no way ANYONE will ever be as talented as her. It just inspires me more to write even more.**

**I'll rant a bit more later. But before I bore you; here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Katniss!"

_I'm getting really sick of hearing my name._

"What?" I groan. Haymitch comes barrelling towards me. He looks angry. "What?" I say again.

"_Where have you been?!_" He waves his hands frantically in the air. I lean into Peeta, exhausted. "_Do you have any idea who's here to see you?"_

"Um, no." I swear I just saw steam come out of his ears.

Peeta cocks his head to the side. "Who _is _here?"

"President Snow, that's who!"

I go stiff. _President Snow?_ The _President Snow._ The only time I've seen him is at the Hunger Games and...

And when something big is about to happen.

"President Snow is here? To see _me?_" My voice cracks on the last word.

"Yes. And if you aren't in that house in thirty seconds, so help me god – "

Peeta pushes me forward. "Calm down Haymitch, she's going." Haymitch throws his hands in the air and walks off muttering unintelligible words under his breath. Peeta continues to push me towards Haymitch's house. "Katniss, you need to be careful. This can't be good."

"Yes." Is all I can manage to say.

"If you say the wrong thing, or even phrase something the wrong way, that could secure your death in the Games."

I nod.

We reach the front door and Peeta turns me around. "Katniss."

_Hm. _I think. _It doesn't sound that annoying coming from him._

"Be careful." He looks down at me.

My eyes flicker from each one of those ocean blue eyes.

He leans down and kisses me on the forehead before pushing me through the doors.

Not three seconds after I get inside, the close again and I'm being pulled away by two burly looking men.

"Katniss Everdeen?" One of them asks.

"Yes." I say while trying to wrestle my arm from his grip.

He doesn't say anything else put practically throws me into a small study room. The doors pull shut behind me and I sigh in exasperation.

"Sorry about that Katniss, we just wanted to make sure you, and you alone, arrived here." I turn to see President Snow staring down at me from behind a mahogany desk. "Now, before we begin I would like to ask you not to repeat anything you hear today. Agreed?"

I think about this for a second. "Agreed." _Yeah right._ Haymitch is of course dying to hear what happens. Peeta as well. And as awkward as it would be, Gale too. But whatever it is I'm not to repeat, it can't be good.

He smiles a cruel smile and gestures to the chair across from him.

I walk over and sit.

He smiles again. This time a smug, sly smile before drawing back the curtains, eliminating any sun in the room. "So, how have things been?" He sounds kind enough, but his face is accusing and his lips are pulled back into their usual grimace.

"Alright." I say.

"How's Peeta these days? What did they call him... oh yes. 'Lover boy'."

I try and smile kindly but it mustn't come out well because his eyes narrow. "He's fine. He's getting used to his new leg."

He nods. "And you're not nervous?"

"For the Games?" I shrug, try to act nonchalant. "Not really, no."

He raises his eyebrows. "How very fortunate." I puzzle over this as he crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid we must move onto more pressing matters."

My heart picks up pace and I wipe my sweaty hands across my pants.

"Actually, it's concerning the upcoming Games." He stands up and paces back and forth behind me. "These Games are purely for your sake, Katniss. And after what happened last time, you can expect we aren't too happy." I hear him stifle a laugh. "Regardless, I would just like to let you know –" He pauses. I'm just about to turn around when he leans over my shoulder, pressing his lips to my ear. "If you try anything like what you did last time, anything even remotely close, we will blow you to bits in a matter of seconds. We don't need a winner, Katniss. We don't. So don't think it will save you." It doesn't take a genius to realize he's talking about the berries. He leans back and a shiver runs down my spine. "Understood?"

I nod mutely.

It's either me, one of the others or no one at all.

"Perfect." His lips pull up into a triumphant smile.

He steps off to the side. I see him grab a briefcase. "That's just about everything." He starts to turn the doorknob and I stand. "Oh! And I'll be seeing the other tribute as well... what's his name...." He ponders over this and I can almost hear the gears turning in my head.. "Grant! That's it! I'll be speaking with him as well, just to make things clear on the rules this year." He gives me one more smile before closing the door between us. My legs just about give way beneath me but I manage to stay standing by clutching frantically onto the doorknob.

I somehow manage to make it out of the door and tumble down the hallway to the front door. I ease it open and practically slide down the stairs. I sit on the bottom one, digging my heels into the earth.

"Katniss?" I hear footsteps and then an arm slides around me. I lean against Peeta grateful that he's here. "What happened? What did he want?"

I take a shaky breath. "He just wanted to talk to me about..." I look around remembering him saying not to repeat it. Even though it's nothing important. "He just told me that if I try something again, like the berries, he will blow me to smithereens before I can even lift a finger."

"That's all?" He laughs. I turn to look at him "Well, we kind of figured that." He leans back on his hands. "I thought it would be something worse. I guess he came just to intimidate you."

I consider this. It's probably true. I look down at my hands. "Well, he did say something else..."

He stops laughing. "What? What else did he say?"

I look up at him. "Peeta..."

Peeta bursts through his front door with such force that a small vase comes crashing to the floor about ten meters away.

"GRANT!" He bellows.

"Peeta," I reach for him but he moves away opening doors, screaming his brother's name.

"Peeta?" Mr. Mellark appears from behind one of the already open doors, followed by his wife and one older boy. "What's wrong?"

Peeta turns on them with such anger in his eyes that I take a step backward. "How could you!? Your own son! What? Having one son in the games isn't enough?" He gets right in front of his father, glaring into his eyes. "_Where's Grant?"_

I see Mr. Mellark sigh and hold up his hands in defense. "Peeta, I had no choice in the matter. Since you weren't being punished and they were missing a tribute, they came over and chose for us." He steps back. "I was willing to volunteer, but they wouldn't let me." He reaches for him. "Just calm down, Peeta."

Peeta jerks away. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down." He runs a hand angrily through his hair. "My little brother – my 13-year-old brother – is going to be fighting for his life while I sit home in luxury watching it all!" He turns and wipes a hand across his eyes.

Mr. Mellark is quiet for a while. "I know, Peeta, I have to watch it too. All over again."

I see Peeta's shoulders lump.

At the end of the hallway a door opens and a small figure starts to sneak away.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Peeta turns on him, all signs of defeat gone, and points an accusing finger at him. I see a head turn our direction and gasp.

Apart from the hair, that's jet black like mine, he looks just like Peeta. His straight nose, his perfectly arched eyebrows, even the blue eyes are the same.

And I have to fight against this boy?

How am I ever going to get through this?

Grant sprints into another room and slams the door behind him. Peeta goes barrelling after him. I start to follow but a hand stops. Mr. Mellark shakes his head.

Peeta comes back out with Grant slung over his shoulder. Grant's legs are flying as he tries to get off, but Peeta's got one strong arm wrapped over him, securing him in place.

"Peeta," His mother says in a calm voice. "Try and see reasonably."

But he just brushes past her and walks out the front door.

This time Mr. Mellark doesn't s top me when I start following them. The whole I'm trying to get Peeta to put him down or to look at me or even just to say something. But he doesn't listen, he just keeps walking, ignoring everything anyone is saying.

Eventually Grant and I both give up and I give him an apologetic smile. He shrugs.

It's not another few minutes until Peeta stops walking and throws Grants off of his shoulder. I have absolutely no idea where we are, in an alley of some sorts, but no one else is anywhere nearby.

I guess there's a reason for that.

Peeta's head drops and I can see tears stream off of his chin onto the ground.

"Do you have any idea how hard this will be?" He says.

Grant doesn't say anything but he looks down.

Peeta continues. "Having to watch my brother fight against 23 other people?" _Fight against Katniss._ He doesn't say the words, but they hang in the cool air. "Having to watch him starve? Bleed? And the whole time, knowing it was my fault?"

His words envelope me in sadness. He has to watch that happen to two people. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Prim had been entered in the Games.

This gets Grant's attention. "It isn't your fault Peeta. You wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"No, but I could have prevented it." Grant doesn't say anything. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grant smiles a sad smile. "I was trying to avoid this." He starts to laugh, but it turns into a sob. He covers his face with his hands and cowers into Peeta.

I feel like an outsider looking in. Watching two brothers cry together, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. Only knowing one thing.

That Peeta is going to have to lose someone he loves.

* * *

**I'm pretty quite depressed about this chapter. I introduced a new character who is being brought to his emminent death and I just realized taht I based him off of my best friend. Damn. But, he hasn't been killed yet, so don't expect him to die. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.**

**Okay, anyways, if you haven't read Catching Fire yet, I suggest you go get it from the nearest book store of even get it off of your bookshelf if it's sitting there (although I don't understand why it would be sitting there, unread) AND READ IT NOW. Skip school if you have to! (don't really skip school, i'm just saying you should read it soon and fast). **

**The only downside is that it has the BIGGEST CLIFF HANGER EVER. I won't go into detail about anything, I won't spoil it for you guys. And you know what? WE HAVE TO WAIT A YEAR FOR THE NEXT ONE TO COME OUT. I'm going to pass out from having to wait so long. It's EXCRUTIATING. **

**Alright, I'll let you go.**

**If anyone who's read it would like to rant about it PLEASE PLEASE PM me. My sisters don't want to hear it and my friends are sick of it. ;)**

**Thank you for reading and review please!!!!**

**xXMystXx**


	13. Hardest Part of The Games

**Hello! Alright, so school has started and I am swamped with homework - ALREADY! It's a pain, 'cause I decided I was going to write the next chapter one day at school, I was like, "OKay, Myst, when you get home you are going to write that chapter! YOU HAVE TO. And so I'm going through my day thinking about what I'm going to write, getting myself all excited. AND THEN MY ENGLISH TEACHER ASSIGNS A BOOK ANALYSIS. I have to analyse this two million page book! It's going to take me YEARS. Because the book IS SO BORING. I'm going to die. **

***sigh* **

**So I managed to push my stuff aside and dedicate an hour to writing and VOILA - finished!**

**I'm quite proud for getting it done so fast.... But it might not be as great of quality... Uh oh.**

**Here it is:**

* * *

Peeta -

It's the morning of the reaping. I'm not ready for this, I need to more time. I need more sleep. I try to fall back into unconsciousness but it doesn't seem to work.

I roll over in bed and open my eyes.

"Peeta!" Portia throws herself onto my bed.

"Portia?" I sit up. "What are you doing here?"

She raises one of her brightly coloured eyebrows. "Grant? I'm his stylist?" She says it as if everyone knows this. I guess they do, I've just been to out of it to figure it out.

"Oh." I get out of bed and pull on a white t-shirt and some jeans. Portia's seen me naked millions of times so this action doesn't bother me. "Then, shouldn't you be over with him?"

She shakes her head making her short, red hair slap against her cheeks. "Nope. The prep team is with him right now, so I decided to come visit you while I wait." The thing I like about Portia is that she isn't as unusual as my prep team was. They always had neon hair and pounds and pounds of bright makeup on. But Portia also isn't ordinary or plain. She has chin length read hair; it's a little brighter than a natural shade of red, but it doesn't look too fake. It just shines brighter in the sun. And she does where some bright eye makeup. Usually some orange eye liner or deep purple eye shadow. But her lips are always plain; maybe they'll have a light coloured lip gloss. When I first saw her I kept wondering if she had had surgery, because her lips are so full. I had finally asked her and she just laughed and shook her head, telling me I was absurd.

But Portia's personality is what makes her such an ecstatic person. She's just so bubbly all the time, I would often forget about my worries when I was with her. I love being around Portia, she makes me forget all the horrible things that are coming, things I'm going through or the fact that she just makes me smile is enough. The only other person who has made me feel like this is Katniss.

"So Peeta," Portia says, pulling me out of my reverie. "How are you doing?" She has real sincerity in her voice when she says this. She knows about Katniss and I, she knows everything. We're pretty close so I basically tell her everything.

I sigh. "I don't know how I'm going to do this, Portia." I sit down next to her. "I first I thought that it would be hard watching Katniss compete, but now I have to watch both her and my brother fight against each other." I lean into my hands. "And one of them has to die."

Portia wraps an arm around my shoulder. "I can't tell you I know how you feel. And I can't tell you I can fix it, or that it will be okay. But what I can tell you - is that you need to make the most of these next few days." She brushes my hair back.

I look at her. "What do you mean? The reaping is today."

She looks at me sadly. "You're their mentor remember? You and Haymitch are."

My words seem to catch in my throat. Portia's eyebrows pull together as she watches me work through this.

I forgot all about this. That I have to be there for all of it. Not with them, but watching them, guiding them...

I'm going to have to be there with the Gamemakers as they make earthquakes, cause thunderstorms and droughts, sic rabid mutations on them and I won't be able to do anything. I know that if I try to stop them, I'll be knocked out immediately, or even killed.

I need to spend every waking moment with them. I don't know which one will die and which one will live. And I don't know which one I want to come back.

"What am I going to do Portia?"

She pulls me to my feet. "Go see Katniss. She should be done with Cinna and being her mentor you're allowed to see her before anyone else." She brings me into the hallway; I hear the voices of my old prep team coming from Grant's room. "I've got to finish with him. But you can see him later." She waves me away. "Good luck Peeta." She turns and disappears behind the bedroom door.

Katniss –

Cinna slips the white cotton dress over my head and it falls gracefully around me, clinging to my waist. He comes from behind me, pulling a deep green ribbon across my lower rib cage and tying it behind my back. I examine myself in the mirror, twisting from side to side.

"I can't get over how you do this Cinna." I run my hand over the fabric. "How do you make something so simple look so beautiful?"

He laughs. "I've got the magic touch." He wiggles his fingers in the air and I nudge him in the stomach. He holds up his hands, still laughing and begins working on my hair. Flavius, Octavia and Venia had been here earlier to start on my makeup and hair. Venia had wet my hair and added this foam to it while Octavia applied a light layer of foundation to my skin, some mascara and in his words "De-manified my eyebrows," at which Flavius hit him in the arm. Flavius had shaken his head in disgust at my finger nails and had spent the whole time fixing them. They all then worked on my hair once more. They took turns blow drying my hair while the other two debated what they should do with it. They used a certain blow dryer with this monstrous round thing at the bottom. It had a bunch of spikes coming out of it and when I asked what it was for they all laughed.

"It's a diffuser, Katniss." Flavius had said.

"What does it do?" I said.

Octavia fluffs her hair. "It makes your hair wavy and pretty."

"Like ours." Venia says and she and Flavius both start laughing.

After that I stopped asking questions.

Cinna pulls strips of my hair back into braids and pins them together at the back. He shakes his head and un-dos them. He parts my hair far to the right and takes my bangs and braids it against my head all the way to my ear where he pins it under my hair that falls across my cheek like a curtain.

"There," he says. "What do you think?"

I look at myself again. The simple makeup they used highlights my cheekbones and makes my eyes sparkle like a midnight sky. At closer inspection I realize that the cotton dress has small swirls and flowers sewn into the fabric. I twist my hips and it swishes back and forth.

"It looks perfect."

It was neither me nor Cinna who said the next comment so I whip around to face the door, expecting to see President Snow or Gobias, but instead Peeta is standing there, his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

My shoulders relax and I smile at him. His answering smile is illuminated by a sudden streak of sun shooting through the open window.

Cinna looks in between the two of us and then claps his hands together. "Well, I better be going." He gives me a quick hug, kisses me on the head and then walks out the door, patting Peeta on the back as he passes him.

I take a deep breath in. "So," I lean back on my heels, unsure what to say. "How have you been?"

He walks into the room and sits on the purple, velvet chair near the window. He opens his mouth to say something, but ends up closing it and burying his face in his hands. I cross the room and squeeze in beside him. I lay my head on his shoulder and he presses his face into my hair. "What am I going to do, Katniss? How can I watch you and Grant fight each other while is I sit watching helplessly?" He sighs. "I don't know how I'm going to get through this..."

I look at him, taking his hand and hold it in both of mine. "Peeta, I really don't know what to tell you... but I'll keep him safe. I swear." I hold his hand up into the sunlight and flip it over and over, watching his skin shine. I slide my head down onto his lap so that I`m looking up at him.

He shakes his head multiple times, making his hair go astray. "Katniss, you can't do that. I don't want it to be you two at the end. I don't want to have to watch you kill each other." I reach up to push a stray hair back, but he stops me by grabbing my hand. "Promise me, Katniss. Don't make me go through that. "

I look between his blue eyes. "But, Peeta, you don't really want someone else to kill Grant? You can't. What if it's Clove's brother or sister?... Or Cato's? " My eyebrows pull together. "You can't want that."

He stands up, pushing my head off of his lap and walks across the room again. "No, I don't want that. But, Katniss, I know – I _know_ – you wouldn't be able to kill him. Would you?" I stare at him for a few seconds before shaking my head. "Exactly, and I know Grant wouldn't be able to kill you either."

I stand up. "Then what do you want, Peeta? What other options do you have?"

He ducks his head. I watch him carefully as he runs his fingers through his hair and exhale sharply. "I want to forget all of this." I walk closer to him. "I want to be somewhere else."

I reach for his hand and press it against my heart. "I know. I do too."

He leans forward and presses his forehead against mine.

"Please, Katniss. Just promise me you won't kill Grant."

I look up at him through my eyelashes.

"I promise."

He smiles and closes his eyes.

Peeta and I leave my house at two o'clock for the Reaping. I don't really understand what the point of it is. We already know who is going to be competing from District 12, so why do we need a Reaping?

"This is all pretty pointless isn't it?" Peeta says, as if he's been reading my thoughts.

I nod. "Yeah. Just more goodbyes to deal with."

Just then all the doors around us open and people flood the streets. There are murmurs of confusion, accusations, anxiety. I guess they got the message to meet in the square. Announcements like this are always announced on the television, if it`s turned off, it automatically turns itself on to display the announcement,

Amongst the crowd, Peeta and I walk through the streets, hands linked together ready to face our doom.

When we reach the square there are two small roped off areas. I assume one is for me and the other is for Grant. So I kiss Peeta quickly and work through the crowds until I reach the ropes. I lift them over my head and stand right in the middle. I look to my left to see Grant doing the same. He's wearing a yellow shirt tucked into a pair of dark trousers. He flashes me a small smile before turning towards the podium where Effie is stepping toward the microphone.

She waves her hands in the air trying to get the crowd's attention. I see some people staring at me curiously. Others are watching me with pity in their eyes. They've obviously figured out what's happening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Effie trills. "There is some rather exciting news to be told here today!" She smiles brightly. _Same old Effie._ "Unfortunately, it won`t be me telling you it." She gestures to her right. "So I'll let Gobias Polsait explain it all to you." She steps back and Gobias takes her place. He's wearing an orange blazer and black pants. Still no undershirt.

"Thank you, Effie." He smiles at her and she ducks her head blushing. Suddenly his face takes on a serious expression. "As Effie said there is some news we must tell you. You all know of Katniss Everdeen, and you are all aware of that she did not obey the rules of the Hunger Games." He pauses and looks across the crowd. "So, the Capitol has been trying to find some sort of punishment, and we came to this conclusion. Katniss Everdeen and 23 other tributes must compete in a completely new set of the Hunger Games."

_Wow, he didn`t waste any time, did he?_

There are murmurs of disbelief, anger and some people actually shout out their comments. Gobias doesn't seem to care. He just waits as the crowd quiets down and then begins to speak again.

"Although it is still the Hunger Games, these new Games aren`t exactly like the previous..." he starts.

The rest of the Reaping consists of Gobias explaining the rules, about the tributes and emphasizing that there will be only _one _winner. Effie coming back and inviting first me and then Grant to join the stage. This causes even more angry shouts, but again they are ignored. Effie says that Peeta was chosen not to be punished, therefore his younger brother, Grant, has been chosen to take his place.

We then turn to each other, shake hands and then are ushered away to say our goodbyes.

The hardest part of the Games.

* * *

**Okay, I know I haven't had a lot of Gale lately, but that's because I'm on a high from CF and kind of because Katniss will be gone in the Games for a while and Gale needs to be able to tell his story back in District 12! He'll get his turn, don't worry. Although, if I had it my way, Gale would be dead. DEAD. (Wow, I'm violent today XD) But I can't kill him, I have plans for him.**

**Today is 09\09\09 and this movie called - you guessed it - 9 came out. My friend's got to see the premier, so they're going to take me to see it soon. It was too busy today, so I couldn't... and because of the TWO MILLION PAGE BOOK ANALYSIS. GR.**

**Thank you to those who have been oh so very faithful with their reviews, I appreciate it and it really does give me a huge confidence boost to know that there are people out there who actually like my writing. THANK YOU x 1 000 000 000 and keep going!**

**xXMystXx**

**P.S. For all of those let me rant about CF with them - THANK YOU SO MUCH! but I'm not all ranted out, XD , if anyone else wants to discuss *cough* rant *cough* CF, I would be glad to. Merci beaucoup.**


	14. Irreparable

**Hey guys! **

**I feel sooo bad for not updating! It's been over a month! Ugh, I'm sorry!**

**Blame my teachers and all their homework! Especially my careers teacher! She gave us three projects all due on November 4th! And there's three more to come! So I've been working on those and other homework.**

**My english teacher has me writing a million short stories each week, too. I started writing in class - after I'm done my work of course! - and he would keep eyeing it. And then he made us write a short story for our unit one summative. So I did. And he really liked it. (yay!) So he's asking me to write more and more to enter in a short story contest. I'm quite happy with what I've written so far. I'm in the midst of writing two more, though.**

**If you guys want to read them, they've been posted on - here is my profile: .com/u/688877/  
Scroll down to view my stories!**

**Here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

Peeta –

I really shouldn't be here. I don't really need to be here.

But I want to be here.

When I walk into the small waiting room, the guard outside of the elevator doors stares at me for a second.

"I want to see my brother." I tell him.

He opens his mouth as if to say something before shaking his head and stepping aside. The elevator doors open and I move inside. I lean against the wall, unsure of what I'm doing here.

This is stupid!

I have plenty of time to say goodbye! I don't need to do it now!

I'm contemplating leaving when the doors open again and I see Grant sitting on a red velvet couch, his face buried in his hands.

I cross into the room and sit down next to him. He looks up suddenly, as if he didn't hear me.

"Peeta?" He asks. "Why are – are you hear?"

Looking at him now, you would never guess that he's 13-years-old. He looks incredibly young, so naïve, so innocent, so defeated and so broken. I wrap an arm around his shoulder. Grant and I have always been close, but not as close as we have been these past few days. We did everything together. I took him out to the market. Bought him whatever he wanted. I don't want his last few days with his family to be spent crying or languishing around the house. I wanted him to be alive.

Looking at him now, it's hard to believe he was ever alive.

He lays his head on my shoulder.

"To come see my little brother."

His body shakes slightly. "What am I going to do, Peeta?"

"Stay alive." I repeat Haymitch's last words to Katniss and I before we left for the arena. "And do everything I tell you to. Even if I'm not there, you need to pretend I'm there – think of what I would say. You need to listen to Katniss too. She's going to help you. I know Katniss. She's smart. She knows things that our parents haven't even heard of. She will help you."

I pause. _Until the end – where you have to kill each other._

"You need to be strong, Grant. Not just physically, but mentally. The arena changes you as a person. You need to be able to fight them. You need to fight the Capitol and their tricks to turn you into a monster."

Grant sniffles. "How?"

I shrug. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Grant leans away from me. His tears have stopped, but his face is splotchy and red. "How did you do it?"

I think about that. "I think Katniss did it for me."

Grant's eyebrows pull together. "What?"

I try to understand the thoughts swirling in my mind. "To be honest, if Katniss hadn't been there with me, I don't think I would have lived. I think she was the one who kept me strong. And together, she and I fought the Capitol. We broke their rules. Ruined their precious Hunger Games…"

I pause. "But, I guess they beat us this time." I look down at him. "They're taking you and her."

Grant's eyes grow sadder. "I'm sorry." His voice comes out as only a small, melancholy whisper.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not your fault."

He shrugs. "I just feel bad."

He wraps his arms around my waist and we stay there, holding each other, until the guard comes to take me away.

Katniss –

Open. Close. Open. Close.

That has been all I've seen for the past hour.

The elevator doors opening and closing, spitting out more and more people. Madge, Peeta's father, Peeta's brother – Zachariah, Mother, Prim... Over and over again, I saw them all cry and tell me they love me, hear them thank me. Over and over again, I hug them; letting a few tears escape down my cheek and tell them I love them too, tell them I'll miss them.

I can't take this anymore.

I sit on the velvet couch my elbows on my knees, my head hanging in defeat as I wait for the guard to come take me away.

I run a hand through my hair.

No one has come in a while.

Maybe it's over?

I look from side to side. The room is empty. What do I do?

I stand up and pace back and forth.

I stop with my back to the elevator.

"Hello?" I call. Maybe the Peacemakers will hear me.

"Um, hi?"

I spin around and see Gale standing awkwardly a few feet away. One of his arms is pulled behind him and his hair is slightly disarrayed.

"Gale." I can't believe he came.

He avoids my eyes. "Hi…"

Seeing him standing there, with his head ducked and his shoulders slouched, has made me realize how much I've missed him.

I haven't been away from him, but I haven't been _with_ him. We haven't really been ourselves. It's always been restrained and not… normal.

Something went wrong.

I see him peek up at me through his hair.

I nod towards the couch.

"You want to sit?"

He shrugs.

I grab his arm and pull him down onto the couch.

He sits down awkwardly and looks down at my hand on his.

He pulls his arm away and shifts farther from me.

I sigh. "Gale." He looks at the elevator door. "If you don't want to be here, why did you come?"

He glances at me before shrugging again.

I narrow my eyes. "Why are you here Gale?" I repeat.

He looks up at me, staring at me for few seconds. "For the same reason you're going back into that arena."

I cock my head slightly. "Because the Capitol is making you?"

He shakes his head. "Because I have no choice."

He sits there quietly as I process his words.

What does he mean 'he has no choice'? Of course he has a choice! He could have stayed at home and not given a damn whether or not I died! He could have gone on without me! He could completely forget me and continue on his, caring only about himself and his family.

What does he mean?

He sighs a long exasperated sigh. "I wish I could have just stayed home. Really. I wish I didn't have to face you. But I do." He turns his head in my direction. "You're my best friend, Katniss. And sure, I'm upset that you chose Peeta. And you know what? I don't think you made the right choice."

I open my mouth to protest, but he stops me.

"He's not good for you, Katniss! He's hurt you over and over again!" He leans forward and looks me dead in the eyes. "I would _never_ hurt you. Not like he did."

I lean away from him. "But you did, Gale." I stand up and begin pacing back and forth. "All the time. Your eyes, Gale. They're accusing… condemning… angry… It's just -" I stop. I can't even explain it! I give up and stare at the ground. "You _do_ hurt me."

He seems taken aback. "I never meant to."

I turn on him, rage in my voice. "And you think Peeta did? You think he _wanted_ to hurt me? I don't! And I'm pretty sure I know him better than you!"

His eyebrows pull together. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No!" I bring my hand to my face, rubbing it across my eyes. "No. No…"

After a few seconds I feel my hands wound around my wrist. He tugs on it gently and pulls me down beside him.

"I'm sorry." He says. I look up at him, a smile playing at my lips. "Truly I am. I didn't want this happen. And I definitely don't want you to leave angry at me."

I nod silently and he pulls me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face into his shoulder.

"I can't believe your actually leaving." He says.

I laugh slightly. "Me either."

In the next few seconds of silence, I hear the quiet click of the elevator door from downstairs.

Gale leans back. "I'm going to miss you."

I nod. "Me too."

I can see it in his eyes when he makes the decision and... I don't stop him.

He leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

It's a weird feeling, kissing Gale. I never imagined what it would be like. What it would feel like having his lips pressed against mine. I never imagined that they could be so gentle, so unlike Gale.

He tilts his head to the side and my mind starts to fog.

He brushes a piece of hair from my face before removing his lips from mine.

The elevator doors open and the guard clears his throat as a sign that our time is up.

Gale's gaze doesn't break away from mine.

"Goodbye, Katniss."

A single tear runs down my cheek as he stands and crosses over to the guard's side.

When the elevator doors close – eliminating Gale from my life forever – a part of me breaks into a million irreparable pieces.

I feel entirely alone.

Entirely isolated.

I don't understand this.

More and more tears fall down my face as I pull my knees up.

I don't know how I'll be able to do this with this hole in my chest…

And all these feelings stirring inside of me.

I don't understand.

* * *

**Told you the Gale stuff wasn't over! And there's more to come!**

**Unfortunately... **

**:P**

**Anyways, I just want to apologize once more for not updating! I'll TRY and get a chapter in every weekend, but if I'm too swamped with homework, I might not be able to...**

**Review please!**

**xXMystXx**

**P.S. If any of you are looking for a good read I recommend Shiver by... Something... Steinva... Oh I don't know. I can't remember. Well, it's good either way. I LOVED it and managed to finish it within a few hours.**


	15. Plan

**Hey guys! **

**So it's getting colder and my homework is piling up in front of me. Darn. So I've started a study schedule, (yeah, I know, I'm a nerd :P ) I've got 30 minutes everyday dedicated to writing. Sort of like a break. ANyways, the chapters will probably be getting up sooner now. Yay! :)**

**Well, since it's getting colder and winter's coming, my dad is playing christmas songs all day long. I hate christmas songs. Christmas songs are too perky and they get stuck in your head too easily. All my friends like them, so I'm out numbered wherever I go.**

**WAIT! IDEA!**

**POLL:**

**Do you like christmas/holiday songs? (ie. Rudolph or Jingle Bells or something like that) If so, why? If not, why not?**

**Let me know in your review. :)**

* * *

Peeta –

I enter my room and without turning on the light, I throw my jacket on the floor and kick my shoes off.

I collapse onto my bed, letting out a long sigh.

Here I am again, on this train, heading to the arena. Only, this time, I won't be in the arena.

I rub a hand over my face.

After the goodbyes, Grant and Katniss were whisked away to the train, followed shortly and more discreetly by Haymitch and I. The cameras were long gone and even if they weren't, they wouldn't shoot us. We're not the stars.

Well, Haymitch isn't.

'The ill-fated lovers always separated from each other, but never apart.' So said an old woman in the plaza. People seem to get a strange pleasure out of our pain. For some odd reason, they want we have. They want to completely fall for someone, only to have them ripped away from you?

Yeah, right.

A small knock on my door makes me jump.

"It's unlocked!" I yell. I don't remove my hand from my face; I'm too exhausted to do anything right now.

I hear the creak of the door and quiet footsteps.

"What?" I ask, exasperation coating every word.

Suddenly, I'm yanked to my feet and am flying through the air towards a wall. On impact, the air rushes from my lungs and my eyes jerk open. A hand clamps over my mouth and I struggle against the figure's grip. In the dim light, I see the strong profile of a man. I thrash forward and their hand slips off my mouth.

"Hey!" I yell. I try to cry out for help, but the hand is pushed down harder against my lips.

"Shut up, you idiot! I'm here to help!" A gruff voice says.

A hand reaches beside my head and flicks up the light switch.

As the light hits the man's face, my eyes grow wider.

"If you're quiet, I'll remove my hand." He says.

I don't do anything.

Slowly, he removes his hand, eyeing me carefully.

My eyebrows furrow. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Katniss –

Grant and I enter the long hallway of rooms.

"Whoa." Grant breathes.

"Yes." I say.

Grant's eyes flicker from room to room. "There is so many!"

"Yes." I sigh.

"Are they big?"

"Yes." I'm starting to get annoyed...

"And we each get our own."

"Yes, alright?! I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" This past day has been exhausting and all I want to do is go to sleep and forget about Gale, the Games, the Capitol, Peeta, everything. I just want to dream about the past, before all of this happened.

Grant ducks his head. "Sorry." His eyes scan the room numbers. "Um, okay. Goodnight."

With his shoulders hunched, he walks to his room.

I feel a little bad for yelling at him, but my exhaustion over powers my guilt. I'm sure I'll feel much worse later. He's just a boy, and he can't be feeling any better than I am.

After Grant disappears behind his door, I walk down the hallway until I find my room. I slide a card into a slot by the door and push down on the door handle. The door swings open and I walk over the threshold.

Inside, I throw my stuff to the ground and, groggily, walk to the washroom. I might as well take a shower before bed.

Inside the bathroom, I peel off my reaping clothes and push aside the glass doors of the shower. I quickly scan over the collage of buttons, pressing a few at random, and manage to make the water relatively warm.

For a while I stand there and let the water glide across my body.

The day's events flash through my mind; The walk to the reaping, Effie calling my name, cries from the crowd, aggressive hands pushing me to into an elevator, Prim's tears, Mother's tears... and Gale.

I lean my hand against the wall, accidently pushing a few buttons. The water changes colour to a slightly pinker shade. I inhale through my nose and the smell of strawberries overwhelms me.

I close my eyes.

Why did that have to happen? Why did I have to start feeling all these emotions? ...Why did he have to kiss me? I was fine without it! And it shouldn't have affected me the way it did... I love Peeta... I know that... But... What about Gale? It's Gale! My best friend! I've known him for years, how could this have only started now?

...Maybe it hasn't... Maybe it's been hear all along... Maybe, deep down... I feel that way about him too...

With a groan, I turn my head the side, pressing a few buttons, and the water turns ice cold. I jerk forward away from the stream, pressing myself against the water as I grope at the buttons. My finger slides across one and the water shuts off.

The glass door slides open and I step out, tense and, now, awake.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my body. I push open the door, step onto the carpeted floor of my bedroom, and spot a dresser to my right. I cross over to it, sliding my hand across its wood surface towards the handles. My fingers wrap around it and I pull the drawer open.

Inside, several pairs of jeans and shirts lay folded neatly. I close the drawer and try the second. Dresses. Piles and piles of dresses. I sigh and move onto the third drawer. More dresses.

"What?" I say out loud.

I kneel on the ground and yank open the next drawer, letting out an frustrated sigh.

More dresses.

One name comes to mind.

_Cinna._

My wonderful stylist probably has some sort of strategy for me with all these dresses.

"But, why would I need this _many_ dresses?" I dig my hand into the pile, lifting up layers of clothing, searching for something more appropriate for sleeping.

At the bottom, my hand brushes what feels like a piece of paper.

I cock my head to the side and slide my fingers across it again. Sure enough, the smooth, thin, surface of paper grazes my fingers. I slip a finger under it and pull it out.

It's folded into a small square. I turn it over in my fingers before pealing it open, fold after fold.

I stare down at the crooked letters on the paper.

_**I'm here.**_

I read the words over and over again. _What?_

I flip the paper over and on the back is two letters.

_**H. G. **_

My eyebrows pull together.

H. G.? Who or what is H.G.?

I stand up, throw on the first dress I grab and run into the hall.

_Where is Haymitch's room? I need to show him this! _I glance from side to side. _Maybe he'll figure it out..._

"Hey!" A muffled yell echoes down the hallway.

I pause mid-step.

That sounded like Peeta. What's going on?

My mind returns to the note.

H.G... Whoever this is, they're here... On this train... And they obviously have some sort of connection to me... And those I care about...

My eyes go wide and I dash down the hall towards room 5, Peeta's room.

I bang on the door frantically.

"Peeta!' I yell. "It's Katniss!"

Beyond the door, there's shuffle of feet, muffled words and the sound of a door being unlocked.

Peeta opens the door looking somewhat shaken.

"Katniss?" He tilts his head to the side. "What is it?"

I look him up and down. "Um, it's just..." I glance over his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Peeta, too, looks over his shoulder. He turns back to me. "Yes. I'm fine."

"But," I cross my arms. "You yelled."

Peeta's eyes dart away from mine. "I, um, tripped... over my bags. They were on the ground and I didn't see them."

My eyes survey the room once more. "Okay... Can I come in?" I start to move forward but Peeta stops me.

"Actually, Katniss, I'm feeling kind of tired... So, I think I'm going to go to bed."

I step back, letting out a sigh. "Oh. Okay. Goodnight."

Peeta smiles. "Goodnight." He starts to close the door, but I push it back open. "What is it?"

I step forward and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Be careful, okay?" I mumble into his shoulder.

His arms wound around my waist and he presses his cheek to my hair. "You too."

I stand there for a few seconds, trying to calm my racing heart. Finally, I pull back.

"Goodnight." I say again.

He nods, smiles and closes the door.

Peeta –

I shut the door and turn back to my room. I let out a wavering breath.

I look to the right of the door. "So, want to explain why your here, Gale?"

Gale turns his head and the light flickers across his face.

"I have a plan." He says with determination. "And I need your help."

* * *

**This chapter was written so haphazardly. Usually, I know what will happen in each chapter, but this time, i just started writing and I thought: I'm going to bring Gale into all of this! GASP. **

**And so it happened. **

**Anyways, I'm closing in on 100 reviews! :O**

**And as a little gift, I'll write a special one-shot -thing once we hit 100 reviews. You guys can write what you want the one-shot to be in your reviews. I'm assuming it would be HG related, which would be best.**

**You guys give your ideas and I'll choose my favorite! :D **

**Then, once I get 100 reviews, I'll write it! **

**Again, Thank you for wonderful support and appreciation! You guys rock!!**

**Forever grateful, **

**xXMystXx**


	16. Hate, Wants and Needs

**Hey guys!**

**I think karma got the best of me. You know how I was all anti-christmas? Yeah, well now, I'm all hyped up and anxious for snow. It's so weird.**

**I went to something called the Parade of Lights today. It's a parade and all these floats fom schools, programs, etc. pass by, playing christmas music. It was kind of depressing because there was no snow, and there's ALWAYS snow during the parade of lights! Anyways, on the way home I was singing christmas carols and looking at the green grass, wishing a big pile of snow would fall from the sky.**

**As soon as I realized I was thinking that I hit myself on the head. I was thinking: Why the hell do I want SNOW?!?! It's cold and it's wet and there's always too much of it!**

**But, here I am again, wishing for snow, and as I type I'm singing I'll be Home for Christmas in a VERY loud, horrible singing voice. *sigh* Damn holiday bug.**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm surprised I got it done so quickly!**

* * *

**Gale –**

_I really hate having to be here. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be anywhere near him._

I look Peeta up and down and he does the same. I step away from the wall and cross the room to the window.

_But, at the same time, I want to be here, with Katniss. I want to save her, which is why I _need_ to be here._

Peeta sighs and clicks the door's lock to the side.

"A plan?" He says. "For what?"

I gesture to all around me. "This. All of it." I turn to him. "The Games."

Peeta raises an eyebrow. "The Games? As in, the Hunger Games?" I shrug one shoulder. Peeta laughs. "It's the Hunger Games, Gale! What _is there_ to do?"

I walk over to him, my face in his face.

"So you're telling me you don't want to do anything?" I say angrily. Peeta jerks his chin up defiantly. "You don't want to save Katniss? Or, what's his name..." I think for a second. "That annoying black-haired boy..." Peeta's shoulders stiffen. I smile slightly. "Grant! That's it!" I shrug. "He won't make it ten minutes anyways."

With a shout of rage, Peeta smashes me against the wall. The air leaves my lungs all at once and I am momentarily stunned by his strength. Peeta continues to glare at me as I heave in breaths of air. He scrutinizes me angrily, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, his lips pulled up in a snarl.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead ten minutes ago.

As soon as I have enough air in my lungs to manage a coherent sentence, I laugh.

Peeta pushes away from me with a jerk, but continues to glower down at me.

I raise my eyebrows and point at him. "Now, that," I take in a breath. "That is the passion I need from you to make my plan work."

Peeta turns away from me. He paces back and forth a few times, running a hand through his hair. I cross my arms, lean against the wall and watch him, enjoying his misery.

Peeta stops, his back to me, and speaks in an undertone. "I'm not saying I'll help you..." He pauses. "But what is your plan."

I smile to myself. "I'm going to change the rules."

Peeta turns around. "What?" He seems to look for words, managing only one word sentences. "How?"

I flick a piece of hair from my eye as I push off of the wall. "I've got insiders."

Peeta raises his eyebrows. "What? Who?"

I shake my head at him. "I can't tell you that." Peeta sighs angrily. "But, I _can_ tell you that they are of much importance to Gobias and the President. And they have the authority to change a few things."

Peeta opens his mouth but no words come out. Instead he laughs. "So, you think that just because you have a few people on your side, you can change the Games?" He laughs again. "President Snow has to _agree_ to the rule changes, and the rules haven't been changed in _years_! So what makes you think your 'friends' can do anything about it?"

I walk toward him, my eyes narrowed. "That's where you come into play."

Peeta laughs again. "Me?"

I nod. "The President. That's your job."

Peeta furrows his eyebrows in thought. He crosses his arms. "What do I do?"

I smile. "I've got a plan for that."

**Katniss –**

When Effie comes to my door early in the morning, I lay in bed, eyes glued to the ceiling, just as they were all night long. Effie bangs on the door three times, announcing that breakfast is ready. I turn my head to the side, staring at the door, before sighing and crawling out of bed.

I run a shaky hand through my hair. Last night's events kept me up all night, and even now, I glance over my shoulder as I walk to the washroom to get ready.

Mechanically, I comb through my hair, pull on a pair of dark wash jeans and a solid green shirt and slide my feet into a pair of slippers. I cross the room to the door, and, casting one more look over my shoulder at the empty room, ease myself into the hall.

When I arrive at the dining hall, a large table sits in the center, covered in various foods and drinks. I grab a plate, fill it with breads, cheeses, fruits and eggs and turn around.

"Good morning," Peeta walks into the room, smiling at me.

I pause mid-step and smile back at him. Just having him in the room, relaxes me.

"Hi." I reply.

Peeta comes beside me and begins to fill his own plate. "How did you sleep?"

I sigh. "I didn't."

Peeta looks over at me. "Didn't sleep?"

I shake my head.

"Why?" He steps away from the table and crosses the room with me to a small couch in front of a table. "What is it?"

We sit down together and I begin to contemplate telling him about the note. Last night, after seeing Peeta, I looked for Haymitch, but I couldn't find him. Effie told me he was off on some 'job'. By the way she said it, it sounded like her was out drinking. Stubbornly, I searched the majority of the train; opening unlocked doors, even knocking on a few. But, I was unsuccessful. After an hour of searching, I unhappily retired to my room.

But what's the harm in telling Peeta? He could help. And I'm sure he's worried about me...

Just before I can open my mouth to tell him everything, Effie walks in, her now blue wig curled into a large afro.

"Good morning!" She chirps.

Giving me one last wary glance, Peeta turns to her. "Good morning, Effie." He says.

She smiles at him. "Aren't you all excited?"

I, too, turn. "Excited? For what?"

She looks down at me disapprovingly. "The Reapings." She says. "As soon as everyone arrives, we'll watch yesterdays Reapings." With a rather small amount of food on her plate, she comes over to the couch. "Speaking of which, Peeta, that brother of yours refuses to get up. Can you go do something about it?"

With a sigh, Peeta nods. He looks over at me. "Be right back," he places a kiss on my forehead and leaves.

Effie takes her place on the couch. "So, Katniss." She sets her plate on a nearby table. "How have you been?"

I shrug. "Pretty much the same."

She smiles. "What an honour it must be to be able to compete in the Games twice!"

I cock my head. _Is she serious?_ _Does she really think the Games are an _honour?

She looks at me expectantly.

"Effie," I start. "Can I be brutally honest?"

Confusion flashes through her eyes, but she nods. "Of course."

"Why do you like the Games so much?" I put down my glass of orange juice. "You can't honestly think it's a good thing? To have so many people die, just for the sake of..." I search for a word. "Well, I guess, for the sake of people dying..." She looks down. "You can't think that's right?... Can you?"

Effie tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "You're an interesting young girl, Katniss." She says. She laughs a breathy laugh. "No one's ever asked me that..."

For a while, we sit quietly, not looking at each other.

I push my plate off of my lap. "Well, I'm asking you now."

She looks up at me from the corner of her eye. Effie's shoulders slump and her eyes fill with an emotion I've never seen her portray before...

Sadness.

"You see, Katniss." She begins. "Many years ago, when I was a young child... I was a lot like you; Adventurous, strong, beautiful..." She trails off for a few seconds. "And, to be honest, I hated the Capitol and its precious Hunger Games." She lets out a shaky breath. "But, one year, much like with you, my sister's name was drawn at the Reaping. I remember standing there, watching her, wanting so badly to take her place... But I wasn't brave enough to volunteer." She looks up at me. "I let my baby sister go into the Games. I watched her get beaten, I watch her starve... and I watched her die."

Then, right there in front of me, Effie breaks down and begins to cry.

Between her sobs, she speaks. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save her. I just sat at home, useless." She buries her face in her hands. I sit next to her awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I don't know Effie that well, and I don't know how she feels. I _was_ brave enough to volunteer for my sister and I _did_ save her...

Right then, it hits me.

Peeta will have to go through all of this. Either Grant or I will die... Maybe even both of us... And Peeta will be helpless, unable to do anything... Just like Effie

I look over at the broken down woman next to me.

I don't want Peeta to turn out like that. I can't let him be that way...

My heart aches and I feels like I might explode.

Holding back my tears, I look down at Effie. "Why do you love the Games so much then, Effie?" I hate to pry, but it makes no sense.

She removes her face from her hands and shrugs. This is not the Effie I know, it's nothing like her... It breaks my heart.

She wipes her cheeks with her hand."I don't know... Sometimes it's just easier to pretend to be happy, than face the truth... Sometimes, I just try to not remember what happened, and hold it all in." More tears stream down her face and she bows her head.

The more she cries, the more my heart aches for her... And for what will happen to Peeta. The more I watch her, the more I see Peeta... and the more I feel like crying.

Before I can stop it, tears flow down my cheeks and I'm crying. Effie reaches for my hand and we sit there, crying together as we let out our emotions. Effie; crying for the pain she's kept locked up and the sister she lost to the Capitol's cruelty. And me; crying for Effie, for Prim, for my mother, for Gale, from Grant and for Peeta... for what they will have to go through.

A pair of voices travel into the room. Effie quickly stands and hurries out of the room. I can understand why she doesn't want people to see her this way, and it's probably best that she were alone right now.

I turn to the hallway where I see Peeta and Grant walking in together. Peeta has one arm slung over Grant's shoulders and both of them have smiles plastered over their faces.

The sight of them makes me cry even harder.

They're so happy! Why does this have to happen? Why can't we just live in peace? Why can't we be left alone?

Peeta's eyes grow wide when he sees me.

"Katniss?" He says. Beside him, Grant's eyebrows furrow.

Seeing them side by side and seeing how much they look alike, I feel horribly guilty for putting them through this.

I stand up and walk over to them. I throw my arms around both of them and bow my head. Peeta, shocked at first, wraps an arm around my waist, but Grant just stands there with his arms at his sides. I don't know him very well, but I know how he must be feeling.

"I'm so sorry." I say, still crying. "I'm so, so sorry."

Peeta presses his cheek against my head and says something but I ignore it. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't pulled out those berries, none of this would have happened! _

_... I hate myself for doing this to them._

Surprisingly, Grant lays his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Katniss. I forgive you..." He says, almost inaudibly. "You saved my brother... Thank you."

Peeta pulls back and looks at his brother. "What is this? What happened?"

I step away from both of them and wipe my eyes.

Grant looks down at the ground. "Nothing, it's just... " He trails off.

Peeta looks between the both of us for a few seconds. I catch his eye and smile slightly. Peeta's face turns sad and he reaches for my hand. I entwine my fingers in his and step beside him. Grant wanders off to get his food.

Peeta looks into my eyes. "Why are you sad?"

It's such a simple question. But, for some reason, it makes my heart skip a beat. I smile a sad, mourning smile and lean in towards him. Peeta presses his forehead to mine and I close my eyes.

"I'm sad, because I'm leaving." I say. "I'm afraid..."

This is so unlike me, of breaking down like this... I realize I've been doing this a lot lately. I don't know what is causing it, but it feels good – to let it all out.

Peeta and I stand there, fingers interwoven, foreheads pressed together, standing in our own world.

After a while, Peeta squeezes my hand. "What are you thinking?" He asks.

I open my eyes and find him watching me curiously. I look into his deep, blue eyes. "I'm thinking about what it will be like... The Games... And how I'll ever make it without you..."

Peeta's eyes grow sad. "I was thinking the exact same thing." He tilts his head and presses his lips to mine. The kiss doesn't last long, but the tenderness and the emotion of it seems to flow through me.

He steps back and leads me over the couch where Grant already sits, shovelling down his eggs. Peeta pulls me down next to him. I lean into him and he wraps an arm around me.

I don't want this to end. I don't want Peeta to ever be hurt again. Or Gale, or Prim, or my mother, or Grant. No one. Ever again.

I need to do something.

* * *

**Effie is such a unique, funny character that I wanted to give an emotional backround. So I did. Before reading CF I wanted to write Haymitch's past, but I doubt I can write anything near Suzanne Collins' amazing story. So I'm going to leave Haymitch's sad past alone. **

**The one-shot thing is still open to suggestions! Let me know!**

**Review please!!! :)**

**xXMystXx**


	17. The Reapings

**Hey!**

**So, here's the next chapter! **

**I am SO happy that I came up with all the names and appearances of the tributes over the summer, cause this chapter would have taken A LOT longer than it did. I also have the deaths planned out for the unimportant characters. So the actual Games are going to be much easier to right now that it's all planned out.**

***phew* **

**Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Grant-**

I know how Katniss feels. I know why she's upset.

But I refuse to hurt Peeta or my family anymore.

I'm already going to die. I've accepted it and I've embraced it.

Peeta will be hurt, I know he will be, but, he'd be hurt more if Katniss died. The way he looks at her, the way he touches her, talks to her, smiles at her; it's all so different from anything he's ever done before. He would be broken if she were gone.

So, I know I can't let her die. I'll give my own life to protect her...

To protect my brother.

I look over at them.

It's so weird seeing my brother act this way; all romantic and caring. Sure, Peeta was nice before, but never like this. He's changed radically. He's changed in good way, though.

He smiles down at Katniss and she smiles right back.

Katniss has changed, too. I mean, I didn't know Katniss before the Hunger Games, but if you compare her to how she was at the beginning of the Games to how she is now, it's amazing. She may not admit, but she loves my brother more than she can say.

And that's why I need to die. If I die, I can save countless lives.

Of course, it's easier said than done. Dying, that is. I can say that I'll go into the Games and let myself die. It's easy to say that I'll just stand there and let – whoever it will be – kill me.

But to actually let it happen, is something entirely different. To actually stand there, emotionless and unmoving, and wait for someone to dive on me and stab a knife into my heart, or suffocate me, or drown me, or however they do it, is something I'm not ready to do.

I want to fight. I want to win. I want to live. I want to go home to my family. I wish this had never happened. I wish I could do something to stop it. But I know that's impossible. How can a 13-year-old teenage boy do anything about it? How can I change anything?

Oh that's right, I can't.

So I'll have to deal with it. I need to do what's best for my brother, my family, Katniss and her family. I need to help someone before I die.

Just then, Haymitch stumbles into the room. Peeta and Katniss turn around to look at him and I do the same. Haymitch takes one look at the food on the table, sighs and heaves a large amount of food onto a plate. He makes his way over to us, moaning and sighing. He sits down on the chair across from us and closes his eyes.

Peeta laughs. "Tired?"

Haymitch groans and nods.

Katniss sits up straight and crosses her arms. "Maybe you shouldn't have been out drinking last night." She sounds angry.

Haymitch opens one eye. "Drinking?" Katniss nods and he laughs. "I wasn't out drinking! I was out hunting down the other District mentors, trying to –" He stops and sits up to look at Katniss. "Wait, how did you know I was out?"

"I spent an hour searching for you, that's why."

Haymitch puts down his plate. "Searching for me? Why?"

Katniss seems to shift uncomfortably. She looks over the back of the couch and I follow her gaze. I see no one, and I guess neither does she, because she looks over at Haymitch and speaks in a low voice.

"Something happened, and I don't know what to do about it..."

Haymitch sighs. "Well, until I know what it is, I don't either."

Katniss looks between the three of us. Peeta is looking anxiously down at her, I probably look confused and Haymitch looks curious.

"There was a note, in my room, I found it last night and I have no idea what's going on."

Peeta's brow furrows. "A note?"

Katniss nods. "It said, 'I'm here.' That's all, nothing else. I couldn't sleep all night."

Haymitch raises his eyebrows. "Hm. A note... Was it signed?"

"H.G." Katniss says. Next to her, Peeta groans. We all turn to him. "What is it?" Katniss asks.

Peeta is taken aback for a few seconds. "I, um – it's just... Well, I'm just sick of all of this." He gestures around him. "I'm tired of these mysteries. I just want it to be over."

Katniss narrows her eyes at him and he shrugs. Haymitch cuts in. "Well, about that note... I have no idea. All we can do is be careful and keep an eye out. I'll do a bit of sleuthing, but if they don't want to be found, they probably won't be."

Just then, the television across the room clicks on. We all turn to it.

Caesar Flickerman's face appears on the screen.

"Hello and welcome!" A large smile fills his face and the light bounces off of his skin casuing the thousand of sparkles glow. I raise my eyebrows and next to me, Katniss laughs.

"Good old, Caesar." She says.

"This is the recap of the Reapings! Aren't we all excited?" The camera pans out and three other faces are brought into view. I don't recognize any of them. One is a rather frightening woman with short, neon blue hair. The other three are men, each varying in size. One is round and obnoxious-looking with bright red eyes. The second is an unhealthy looking man with sunken eyes and purple, curly hair. The last, is President Snow.

The group of them smile and nod.

Caesar turns back to the camera. "Before we begin, let me personal thank President Snow for joining us today." He looks at President Snow. "We're glad to have you here, Mr. President."

The President smiles a cruel smile. "I'm glad to be here, Caesar."

Caesar, either oblivious to his cruelty or merely ignoring it, smiles and nods.

"So, we'll start with District One and continue our way down to District Twelve." The screen goes black but Caesar still speaks. "Let's begin."

**Peeta –**

This may be the most terrifying moment of my life.

Seeing all these people, all these relatives or friends of the people who died... It's like reliving the horror.

The first tribute called is a girl named Diamond. Immediately, I know she's Glimmer sister. If the name didn't give it away, the hair would. It's the same unnatural shade of blonde. She steps out of the crowd and walks onto the stage with confidence.

I sneak a glance over to Katniss who is sitting emotionless beside me. I am overwhelmed with fear and guilt. I can't let her die. I need to save her. Next to her, Grant sits calmly, looking almost bored. But I know him, under all that calm and control he is overcome in fear.

I can't lose them.

I turn my attention back to the screen in time to see the next tribute, another girl, come onto the stage. Noelle, her name is. I didn't know the boy from District 1 very well, but I knew him enough to recognize her as his sister. Her long black hair flows down to her waist. When she turns to the camera I gasp at the sight of her eyes. Black. Unfathomable black eyes. It's eerie.

District 2 is even worse.

A boy named Paris is called onto the stage. I'm not sure who he is related to, but he looks brutal and unkind. The way he looks directly at the camera, almost vengefully, makes me tense. I squeeze Katniss' hand and move closer to her. She lays her head on my shoulder. I still don't feel better.

The next one to be called up is a monstrous boy named Krane. Instantly, I know he must be related to Cato. His short, dark hair and unforgiving eyes are exactly like Cato's were. Katniss' goes tense beside me.

"Is that...?" She trails off. "Is he...?" She takes a deep breath. "Cato's brother?"

"I think so." I say. We'll find out at the interviews.

In District 3, a boy and a girl are brought up. The boy named Reed with burgundy hair actually smiles at the camera. I can't help but laugh a little at the sight. The girl, Paxton I think, doesn't do anything; she just walks up onto the stage with a bored look on her face. In District 4 another boy and girl are called. The girl with flame red hair sprints onto the stage, August I think her name is, and slings an arm over the announcer's shoulders. The boy on the other hand, walks slowly, someone even walks beside him. His hair is so black that it shines blue in the sunlight. After a while, he reaches the stage. He has his arms stretched before him, as if reaching for something. It isn't until they pan in on his eyes that I see that he is blind. My stomach turns. That's horrible.

Katniss gasps slightly. I look at her and giver a her small squeeze. She huddles in closer to me. Grant shakes his head sadly and Haymitch runs a hand over his face.

District 5 isn't as impressive. The boy and girl who are called are both very quiet. I don't see anything special about them, but Katniss does.

"That's Foxface's brother!" She gasps at the television. A boy named Ryker walks onto the stage, he doesn't say or do anything. He just stands there.

"It is?" I ask.

Katniss nods. "I know it. They could be twins." We watch as the next girl walks onto the stage, she is announced as Lena. "This is going to be hard." She whispers.

I press my lips to her hair but don't say anything.

District 6 brings another couple onto the stage. Lyric being the girl and Rhys being the boy. I didn't know the original tributes from District 6 and neither did Katniss. By the time District 7 comes up, I have completely forgotten their names. The boy and girl who come on stage are obviously friends. When the boy, Preston, comes on stage, he shouts a few words into the crowd, but they have obviously been edited out, for no sound comes out. The girl, Arrow, then bounds onto the stage and links arms with Preston. She looks at him and then straight at the camera. She presses three fingers to her lips and extends them to it. Preston follows.

Haymitch smiles and looks at Katniss. "That was for you."

She cocks her head. "Me?"

Haymitch nods. "Their mentor told me they were on your side."

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "Oh."

I laugh at her reaction. _I like them._

In District 8 a boy named Micah and a girl named Lexie step forward. They exchange cold looks and angrily shake hands. Caesar doesn't even have much to say about that. District 9 brings up a girl named Ava and a boy named Rylee. They seem neutral, almost inhuman... Eerie. In District 10 a tall girl with brown hair named Naomi walks onto the stage quickly followed by a blonde boy named Deklan.

When they call District 11, I start to panic. Thresh and Rue belonged to District 11.

I pull Katniss closer to me and lay my cheek on her head. She slides an arm behind me.

Grant stands. "I can't do this anymore." I start to stand, but he just walks away. I watch him with a sad expression; I guess it's too much.

I whisper down at Katniss. "Do you want to leave?"

She shakes her head. "No, I want to see this."

I nod.

The first name that is called is a young girl named Midna. She has dark brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. My heart squeezes tight as the light hits her face, highlighting her features.

I know she is Thresh's sister. Not appearance wise, but how she presents herself, how she walks, how she looks across the crowd calmly taking everything in.

Katniss' arm tightens around me.

"It'll be okay." I say. "I'll make it okay."

She nods slightly.

It is time for the next tribute to be called. The announcer calls out one name.

"_Rea."_

Katniss puts a hand over her mouth as the young girl steps forward. Her dark hair cropped short just under her ears flows as the wind blowing through the plaza hits her. She climbs onto the stage with her head down.

She and Midna shake hands and then turn forward again.

Rea tilts her head up and looks straight at the camera, her brown eyes sparkling with determination.

Katniss' body shakes slightly.

"It's Rue."

* * *

**Dun dun duhhhhhh.**

**You had to see this coming though? I mean, FRIENDS OR FAMILY of the original tributes? You didn't think I'd just let this oppurtunity walk on by? **

**;)**

**Again, thank you to all of my faithful reviewers! I am so so grateful for all of your enncouragement! It really gives me that extra push to keep writing! **

**Thank you thank you thank you!! (::) Virtual cookies for all of you! :)**

**Review please!**

**xXMystXx**


	18. Rea

**Hey!**

**Wow, thank you for all the awesome reviews!! :) Some of you guys were confused with my ending, so here's hoping you'll understand after this chapter. **

**I'm going to be mean with this chapter and make it pretty short.**

**I wanted to write a chapter about the protagonist's reactions to Rea. So, TADAA.**

**Anyways, also at the end of the chapter I'm going to write out the pronounciation to the tributes' names.**

**Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

**

**Gale – **

_I don't understand this._

The girl with the dark hair continues to stare at the camera, and for some reason, I can't look away.

Deep inside me, something stirs. I seem to be hypnotized by her very presence.

They pan out and they show both Midna and Rea, and although the picture is getting smaller and more unfocused, I stay focused on where her. When he picture finally fades and the hosts begin to speak, I close my eyes and see her face. Her dark eyes bear into mine with deep intensity.

_What is this... I don't understand._

**Katniss – **

_It's Rue. It's her. _

She walks onto the stage and my heart stops beating. Her hair sways from side to side with every step. Beside me, Peeta looks down at me. He seems to be saying something... But I don't hear him.

_It can't be Rue. She's dead! I saw her die! I watched her die!_

I watch the screen more intently.

As the camera pans out, I notice the differences. This girl is at least five inches taller than Rue was, and her hair is a lot shorter than Rue's. She must be my age, and the way she stands, it's not like Rue at all. Rue was so small and shy.

But the resemblance... It's uncanny. It's too real.

I can't do this. I can't fight her.

I bury my face in my hands and try to hide from the truth.

**Peeta –**

Seeing Katniss like this, so broken down and completely helpless... It makes me want to do something. I want to take away all her pain. I want to make it all end.

And as much as I hate to admit it...

I need Gale's help.

* * *

**Get it now? She THINKS it's Rue. But it really isn't. :P **

**Poor Katniss. This is really not her fanfic is it? XD**

**So this was fun. This is actually where a lot of the story's drama is going to start. And I am SO EXCITED. :D**

**_Onto the pronounciations (I'll only do the confusion ones, cause most are pretty easy)_**

**_Rea: Ray_**

**_Naomi: NAY-oh-mee_**

**_Micah: Mee-kah_**

**_Lena: Lee-nah_**

**_Deklan: Dek-lin_**

**_Ava: Aye-vah_**

**_Lyric: LIE-rik_**

**_Ryker: RIE-ker_**

**_Elias: Elle-I (like in the word die)-us_**

**_Midna: Mih-d-NAH_**

**_Rhys: Ree-s_**

**_Well that failed._**

**I'll post who is dead and who is alive at the beginning of each chapter as soon as the games start.**

**Exciting!**

**Thanks!!**

**xXMystXx**


	19. False Hope

**:O**

**OMG. I. HAVE. ONE. HUNDRED. REVIEWS. - ****THAT. IS. AWESOME.**

**Honestly you guys, that is the most amazing thing in the world! When I first posted this fanfic, I was the most unsure-of-myself, shy, doubtful writer on this planet. I thought that the extent of my reviews would be twenty-something. And you guys gave me ONE HUNDRED!**

**WHOA.**

**You guys are awesome! AMAZING! PHENOMENAL! And the TRUE rationale behind the 19 chapters of this story. You kept me motivated to keep writing and even to write better than I did before. ****I honestly, love you guys.**

**... In an appreciative kind of way. ****XD**

**But, really - THANK YOU SO MUCH. I can't begin to express my gratitude towards you guys. But, I do have a little token of thanks.**

**I am going to dedicate this chapter to you. To everyone that reviews, to everyone that favorites, to everyone that subscribes and to everyone that reads. This chapter goes out to you! **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Peeta – **

One look from Haymitch tells me all I need to know. He jerks his head in the direction of her room and I nod once. I pull on Katniss' arm and she stands almost robotically. I tow her along behind me, looking straight ahead. We head into the now dim hallway and she mindlessly points to her room. Now, with an arm around her I push down on the handle and slide the door open. Katniss still follows. I sit her onto her bed, grab a chair from a nearby desk, place it in front of her and sit down.

I look straight into her eyes and she looks into mine. But her gaze goes right through me.

"Katniss?" I ask. She doesn't say anything. "Katniss..."

She doesn't react in any way, no tears, no sad expression, no pained eyes... Nothing.

And for some reason, that is ten times harder.

We sit there for a few seconds, me looking at her anxiously, and her off in another world. Finally, she moves. The slight shake of her head and the slump of her shoulders shows that she is finally reacting.

She mumbles a few words. "It's not her."

I shake my head but she doesn't notice. I try again, "No, Katniss it's not her."

She actually looks at me this time. She nods.

I stand up and push the chair away. I sit down next to her and reach for her hand, but she seems to flinch away. I immediately draw my hand back and move a few inches away from her. She looks up and me.

"What am I going to do, Peeta?" She says. Her voice is so monotone and emotionless, making her sound completely helpless. It rips at my heart.

I don't answer.

Then an idea dawns on me, sending hope flowing through my veins.

"Wait here." I tell her. She doesn't say anything so I leave.

I sprint down the hallway to my room and slam open the door. The room has no lights on, but I can still make out Gale sitting on the edge of my bed, his head bowed, hands in his hair, staring at the floor.

"Gale!" I yell a little too loudly. I quickly curse through my teeth and look over my shoulder. I close the door behind me just as Gale brings his head up. He looks dazed. His eyes glossed over and his hair astray. "Gale! We need to tell Katniss."

He blinks a few times. "What?"

_What's with him?_ I think, but I shake it off. "Katniss. We need to tell her about the plan."

He seems to understand my words and stands. "Why? What happened?"

"We were watching the Reapings and –" I look over at the lit television. "Oh, were you watching them, too?"

Gale doesn't say anything, but nods stiffly.

"Katniss has gone into shock. Seeing that Rea girl from District 11 has done something to her. I'm not sure what. But it's not good." I put my hand on the doorknob. "We need to tell her that there's some hope left. That we can still save her, Grant and..." My mind wanders back to the boy and girl that Haymitch spoke of. _'Their mentor told me they were on your side.'_ I pause. "... And maybe some of the others."

Gale watches me for a while longer. His eyes fill with confusion and some other emotion I can't seem to place.

"Fine." He says. "Tell her."

I shake my head. "You need to tell her Gale."

His eyes grow wide. "Me?"

"She needs you right now, Gale." I look away and open the door slightly. "And this plan won't work unless we work together. We... We need your help, Gale."

I wait for the smug comment that he will no doubt make. But instead, silence. I look over at him and he just looks right back at me with a grim expression. He nods. "I can do that."

Something is not right with him. He's not himself. What happened?

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I jerk the door open, check from side to side, but no one is in view. I wave at Gale and he runs into the hallway. I follow. When we reach Katniss' room, I gesture for him to wait. He nods and I enter. Inside, Katniss sits where she was before, staring emotionlessly at the wall.

I sit down next to her. "Katniss." She looks up. "You hear me, right?" She nods. "Okay, now, I – well – someone has something very important to tell you. You need to pay attention."

Katniss seems to come back. Her eyebrows furrow. "Who?"

I hold up one finger and look at the open door. "Gale." I say.

Gale walks into view, standing at the threshold saying nothing. Katniss stares at him blankly. Finally, he speaks.

"Hi, Catnip."

Katniss stands suddenly, walks to the door, hauls Gale inside and shuts the door.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses.

_She's back._ I think.

I reach for Katniss' arm but she refuses. She glares at me for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Gale.

"What did you do?" She insists. "For whatever reason you're here, it can't be good. Now, explain."

Gale holds up his hands in defence. "Okay, I'll explain. Just calm down first." Katniss crosses her arms. "Can we sit down?" She nods and takes her place back beside me on the bed. Gale pulls the chair I was sitting on over and sits on it backwards.

For a few seconds, it's quiet. Katniss looks between Gale and me. Gale sends me a questioning look and I nod.

"We have a plan." He says.

**Katniss – **

"A plan?" I say. "A plan for what?" For the moment, all the anxieties that bubbled inside of me have disappeared. Seeing Gale hear has brought on a whole new wave of troubles. Not only does his being here cause something of a problem, but the last time we spoke was after the Reaping. And when he left... Well I'm still not sure how I feel.

Beside me, Peeta speaks up. "We're going to save you. All of you; Grant, you..." He pauses. "Maybe even some of the others." Rea's face fills my mind and I think of Rue. I couldn't save her. What makes him think we can save anyone else?

Peeta looks so hopeful, so determined. But all I feel is fear and panic. I shake my head. "But how? What have you done?"

"Nothing yet." Gale says. "But, I can tell you the plan is already in action."

I look over at Peeta. "And you didn't bother to tell me any of this?"

He shrugs. "I didn't know until last night. There wasn't much time to tell you anything."

I raise my eyebrows. "I saw you last night! You could have told me then!" He starts to protest but I continue. "Or earlier, when I told you about the note, you could have t-" I gasp at my sudden revelation. I point an accusing finger at Gale. "You! It was you! You put the note in my drawer!"

He smiles sheepishly. "Oh yeah." He rubs the back of his neck. "I forgot."

Peeta glowers at him. "Why _did_ you put a note in her drawer?"

He shrugs. "I wanted her to know I was here... And I assumed she would guess who it was."

I join Peeta in the glaring. "Well I didn't. To be honest, it scared me."

He looks down. "I'm sorry about that. I just... I thought you would be able to figure it out." He looks back up with a smirk on his face. "I mean, H.G? Hawthorne, Gale. Gale Hawthorne. It's not that hard."

I look away. "Well, I have a lot on my mind."

His shoulders slump at his failed attempt at lightening the mood. "You're right, I'm sorry."

I shrug. "Can we get back to the plan?"

"Right." Gale nods. "I have a few insiders on the President's side. By the press of a button, they can change the rules of the Game in a second. But, we need President Snow to agree to them..."

Peeta cuts in. "That's where I come into play." I turn to him. "I need to eliminate the President."

My mouth falls open. "Eliminate... the President?..."

He nods.

"And by eliminate... You mean...?"

Peeta's expression turns grave. "I need to kill him."

**Peeta-**

Minutes pass by and Katniss says nothing. I say nothing. Gale says nothing. We merely sit there as my words hang in the air.

Finally, Katniss speaks. "K-kill the President?" I nod. "But... You can't! Peeta you can't!"

Gale stands and rubs a hand over his face. "He has to, Katniss. What else can we do?"

She ignores him. "You'll get killed trying! And what will be the good in that?" She takes my hand. "Think of your family, Peeta! If you die, then it will all be in vain! Think of Grant! He'll come back and you'll be gone! Think of me! Peeta I can't let you do this!" Her nails dig into my skin. "Please Peeta! You can't throw you life away!"

I look down at her fiercely. "But, Katniss you don't understand. If I kill him. You _and_ Grant will come back. You'll both be safe!"

Her voice drops. "But... You could be killed."

Gale speaks up. "Not if he kills him first."

She looks at him with a dazed expression.

Gale kneels in front of her. I know Gale is here to help, but I still don't feel comfortable with him around. Well, with him around her. "Katniss," he says. "We need to do this. We've been living with this for too long. Seventy-four years this has been going on! Do you know how many people have died for the Capitol?"

All is quiet for a few seconds. I think about this. How many of us have died? I draw the numbers in the air, struggling to add them all up.

"One thousand, seven hundred, seventy four." Katniss says under her breath.

I look at her, bewildered.

She shrugs. "So I'm good at math."

I laugh and shake my head. And then the number hits me. _One thousand, seven hundred one people. Son, daughters, brothers, sisters, friends... The future of our people – killed just for the Capitol's pleasure. One thousand, seven hundred one futures lost. One thousand, seven hundred one lives taken mercilessly. _

Gale nods his expression still grim. "Exactly. Katniss, we could stop this. We could _save_ people!" His voice has dropped to a dramatic whisper. "Katniss. Please."

She drops her head, looking at her fingers entwined with mine.

"We need your help Katniss." I say.

She looks up at me through her eyelashes and I smile slightly.

She laughs a shaky laugh. "I'd say no, but I know you would do it anyways."

Gale and I exchange a glance. "So that's a yes?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes."

Outside, someone bangs on Katniss' door.

All three of us turn to it.

"Katniss?" A voice calls.

Katniss' smile grows. "It's Cinna." She stands up and begins to walk to the door but Gale stops her. "What?" She asks.

He points to his chest. "I'm not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Oh! Right!" She looks from side to side. Another knock on the door. "Hold on!" She calls to him.

Peeta intervenes. "Katniss, why don't you go out there and take him somewhere. Once you're gone, Gale and I will leave."

She nods stiffly and puts a hand on the doorknob. She pauses and turns to Gale. "For the record, I'm glad you're here." She says.

He smiles. "Me too."

With a smile, I push Gale away from the entrance and Katniss out the door.

**Katniss –**

Cinna's eyes grow wide as I tumble out of my room.

"Katniss?" He says. "Are you alright?"

I nod, running a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looks at me sceptically, but continues to speak. "Well, your prep team is waiting for you."

I groan. "Right, the Opening Ceremonies."

Cinna laughs. "It'll be fine." He puts an arm over my shoulder and leads me down the hall. "Let's go."

I follow along beside him, talking about my trip so far. Just before we disappear around the corner I glance behind me just in time to see Peeta close his door from the outside. He turns and sees me. He smiles brightly.

I attempt a smile.

_Be careful._

* * *

**Now that I've hit 100 reviews, it's time for my one-shot. I have chosen the one-shot idea of a FinnickxAnnie fic. Before I start, do you guys agree? Would you read it? If not, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I will write anything for you guys! You guys rule!**

**(as cliched as this is) **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart,**

**xXMystXx**

**P.S. I hope I got the math right in this chapter... 74 years X 23 people each year = 1702 people, BUT because both Peeta and Katniss lived it's: 1702 - the 1 extra person = 1701**

**Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	20. We are Individuals

**Katniss - **

After ripping thousands of hairs from my body me, Octavia signals for me to put my robe back on. Graciously, I pull it over my shoulders. Flavius pulls me down onto a chair and Venia reaches for my hand. She immediately begins to paint and polish my nails. Octavia begins to comb through my hair and she starts to talk about her latest trend; reversed high heels.

"You would think they would be so uncomfortable, but, they're really not!" She lifts her leg into the air. "Just look at them!"

Flavius and Venia squeal and laugh at the strangely shaped shoe.

I take one look at it and shudder. The heel of her foot is almost on the floor, supported by only a small amount of plastic. The front of her foot is tilted upward, under it, a thick stump props it up on the floor. It's as if she put her shoe on backwards. Never would I wear that. As much as I love my prep team, I don't understand their fashion sense.

For the next hour, I sit in a chair while Octavia, Flavius and Venia chat amongst themselves about... well themselves. Octavia pulls my hair this way and that until I'm sure it's almost all gone. Flavius works on my face applying pounds and pounds of makeup as Venia cuts and shapes my nails. Finally, they finish. As one, they step back and examine me.

"Well," Flavius claps his hands. "I think you're ready." Beside him, Octavia nods.

Venia rubs her chin. "I'm so anxious to see what Cinna has planned!"

This stumps me. "You don't know?" I ask. Usually the prep team is in on the plan.

They all shake their heads. Flavius speaks up. "We were told to 'keep it simple and natural'."

I look at myself in the mirror. At least they stuck to that. My face is highlighted with simple creams and beiges, my lips covered in a sheer lipstick and my eyes are outlined with Cinna's famous gold eyeliner. My hair is pulled back into a more elaborate version of my braid. I turn my head to the side to inspect it. On either side of face, the hair is pulled back into spirals and follows my hairline to my neck. There, it pulls together into a loose braid. At the end, it is tied back with a black ribbon.

Behind me, my prep team continues to talk. I tune them out and look at myself in the mirror.

Today has been exhausting. Between the Reapings, Gale's plan and now this, I doubt I'll look anywhere near happy during the Opening Ceremonies. Last time, Peeta and I were on fire. Literally. The flaming headdresses and capes, the hand holding and the blowing kisses was enough to win over the crowd. This year, though... What does Cinna have planned?

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

Venia reaches the door and swings it open. There stands Cinna carrying a large plastic slip case. The prep team erupts in squeals and asks to see it, but Cinna just shakes his head and walks inside. With sad expressions, Venia, Flavius and Octavia leave the room. Venia blows me a kiss as she closes the door.

Once we're finally alone, Cinna begins to survey their work.

"So," He says as he adds more powder to my cheeks. "Excited for the Opening Ceremonies?"

I moan. "Not really." I eye the package slyly. "Although, I am curious to see what I'm wearing."

He pulls back his brush and jerks his head in its direction. "Go ahead."

I raise one eyebrow and he nods in confirmation. With that I stand and walk over to the bag. I lift it, feeling its weight. "It feels light." I say. Cinna nods again. Slowly, I begin to pull down the zipper. Cinna puts down his utensils and sits in a nearby chair. Finally, the zipper reaches the bottom and I thrust the bag open.

Nothing.

"What?" I say, bewildered. "It's empty."

Across the room, Cinna speaks. "Yes."

I turn to him. "Then what am I wearing?"

Cinna gestures to me. "What you're wearing now."

I look down at my jeans and t-shirt. "This?" he nods. "But, shouldn't I be wearing something more... extravagant?"

Cinna shakes his head. "You're fine as you are." I stare at him shocked, and he continues his work.

Cinna works on fixing my hair and face for a few more minutes. I'm still confused, but Cinna assures me all is under control. Shaking off my anxiety I smile at him. He then informs me that since there is no need for alterations, I have about an hour of free time before the Opening Ceremonies. So, I head back to my room and lie on my bed to think.

I can't seem to find the rationale behind Cinna's decision. Isn't the point of the Opening Ceremonies to stand out? To get sponsors interested in you? Then why did Cinna put me in such a plain outfit? Well, maybe that's the point. Maybe _by_ being normal and plain, I'll stand out amongst the crowd of over-the-top tributes. But, I can't help but think there's something bigger involved.

My door slides open and in walks Peeta.

"Hey." He says closing the door behind him.

"Hi," I turn my head in his direction. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "I have about twenty minutes before I need to head down for the Ceremonies, so I thought I'd come to wish you luck." I nod and notice his casual clothing and assume he must not have changed yet. He's wearing a deep green long sleeved shirt and black jeans. His eyes land on my also normal looking clothes as he lies down next to me. "Speaking of which, why aren't you with Cinna?"

I prop myself up on my elbow. "He's finished with me." His brow furrows, so I explain. "This is what I'm wearing to the Opening Ceremonies." I gesture to my ripped jeans and orange v-neck.

He raises his eyebrows. "Why?"

I shrug. "I think it's to stand out. I mean, everyone will be wearing all these fancy outfits trying to compete with each other, but if I come out wearing normal everyday clothes, I will stand out more than they will."

"Cinna told you that?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, it's just my guess." Peeta nods. "Why? What do you think?"

Peeta sits up. "Well..." He runs a hand through his hair. "I don't know if I should say."

I, too, sit up. "No, tell me, what is it?"

Peeta glances over at me. "Maybe Cinna's trying to send out a message. Maybe he's trying to prove that the Capitol does not have control over what we do. That we are individuals."

My eyes widen at the revelation. "Huh. I never thought of it that way."

Peeta shrugs. "That's just what I think." He looks at his watch. "Oh, I have to go." He kisses me on the forehead before standing. "Good luck, Katniss."

He walks out the door and I flop back down on my back.

***

When Cinna comes to haul me down to the Remake Center, I am almost asleep. Not being painted and prodded doesn't help me stay awake. Cinna has to shake me a few times before I actually get up. My hair isn't ruined from my nap, but Cinna surveys it anyways and after a few tweaks, we head into the elevators. On the ride down, Cinna gives me instructions.

"You can smile, but nothing over exaggerated." He instructs. "Be yourself and don't try too hard." The elevator doors open and he steps out. I follow him down a long hallway. "Also, I don't want you and Grant holding hands. That wouldn't be good with the sponsors. So, no holding hands, no linked arms, nothing like that."

I nod. Because of mine and Peeta's relationship and the crowd's attraction to it, they don't want to see me with anyone but him.

Cinna continues, "But you can't seem like two complete strangers. You need to present yourselves as a team. Smile at each other, act friendly, but again, nothing extravagant." We turn a corner and are greeted by a dome full of chariots, tributes and flashy costumes. Cinna turns to me. "Don't listen to a word anyone says. You are Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. And just because you aren't dressed like they are doesn't mean you are inferior. You are a winner; don't let anyone convince you otherwise." I nod and he runs off to meet Portia who stands by a nearby chariot.

I try to take in what Cinna said, but all I hear are Peeta's words. _'We are individuals.'_ And after hearing what Cinna had to say, the more it sounds like the truth.

From the corner of my eye I see Grant. He waves his arms in the air and calls out my name. I look over and he gestures for me to come over. I smile and, ignoring the looks from the other tributes, I walk over to him.

**Peeta –**

After visiting Katniss, I head back to my room to get ready for the Opening Ceremonies. Even though I'm not participating in the ceremony, I'll still be on camera, and my previous stylist Portia has advised that I look my best. I swing open my door and am greeted by a rather dead-looking Gale. He lies on the ground with an arm slung over his eyes and the other clenched into a fist at his side.

"Gale?" I ask as I close the door.

"Leave me alone." He growls.

I raise my eyebrows, shrug and pull open my dresser. For a minute, all is quiet as I sift through my piles of clothing. With a sigh, Gale sits up.

"Can I ask you a question?" He says.

I pull out a black shirt. "Uh... Okay?" He stands and I hear him pace back and forth. I pull off my shirt, leaving my white undershirt on and button up the new shirt.

"Okay," he begins. "Let's say... You see someone, and they seem really familiar... But you know you've never seen them before... And you can't seem to shake the feeling..." He trails off.

I turn to him. "That wasn't a question."

He runs his hands roughly through his hair. "I know!" He groans and stops pacing. "I'm just so confused."

I sit on the edge of my bed and check my watch. I've got about fifteen minutes until I need to be at the Remake Center. "Okay, let me get this straight." I lean forward on my elbows. "You saw someone who looked familiar, but you can't remember them?"

He shakes his head. "Not _looked_ familiar. They _seemed_ familiar."

I tilt my head. "Isn't that the same thing?"

He buries his face in his hands. "No. It's more of a feeling."

"Alright..." I tug on my shirt sleeve. This is not like Gale at all. Gale is usually cocky, arrogant and downright rude. To me, at least. But right now, he looks broken, beaten-down, confused and hurt. I would usually take pleasure in his pain. But for some reason, I can't. "Can you explain it anymore?"

Gale shrugs hopelessly. "It's like I _know_ them. Even without talking to them, I feel like I know everything about them. It's like -" He sighs. "I can't really explain it anymore than that."

I stand. "Hm."

He looks up. "What?"

I shrug. "That's almost what it was like with Katniss. I mean, I never spoke to her or anything, but there was always this weird pull towards her. Like there was a string connecting us." I glance over at him, expecting him to look annoyed. But instead he looks shocked. I shrug. "Of course it was somewhat one side." Gale's gaze drops to the floor. "Gale? What happened?" I wait for an answer, but he never gives one. Giving up, I walk to the door. "Well, uh, I'll being going, now." Gale doesn't say anything so I leave.

That was strange.


	21. Ultimate Decision

**BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING - MY ONE-SHOT GIFT TO YOU GUYS IS UP! It's called Cry of the Jabberjay and it can be found at the bottom of my profile! Thanks again, and enjoy!**

**Hey! So I am in crazy-work-mode 24/7! My teachers all decided to assign my summatives on the same day and have them due on the same day. AWESOME. So I've been scrambling to finish them all and write my next chapter. I just finished the chapter and I have to go work on my english summative right now, so I haven't gone over it. Beware for horrid writing, bad grammar and just plain stupid content. **

**This is the introductino to a major event in the Games.**

**To all you Peeta fans out there, Arrow is based off of us. **

**Thanks for reading!

* * *

**

Katniss –

Grant and I stand by our chariots as tribute after tribute walk by us, all of them, staring. I feel somewhat uncomfortable. I shift my weight from what foot to the other as the pair of tributes from District 7 scrutinize Grant and I. Grant shoots me an awkward smile and I roll my eyes. He laughs. I look back over at the tributes who seem to be something to each other.

"Do you think this will be happening a lot?" Grant asks.

I sigh. "Probably." The girl tribute, Arrow I think her name is, steps towards us, a smile on her lips. The boy, Preston, looking a little more hesitant, stays back. Arrow stops and waves him over to her. He looks at her for a few seconds longer before pushing off of his chariot and making his way to her. Together, the approach us.

Beside me, Grant whispers. "What do you think they want?"

I shrug. "Probably just want to talk."

He looks at me anxiously. "Are you sure?"

I look down at me and laugh quietly. "What are you worried about? It's no big deal."

He looks away quickly and shoves his hands into his jean pockets. He shrugs, still avoiding my gaze. "Nothing. Nevermind.

I shrug and Arrow and Preston arrive.

Arrow smiles at us. "Hello." She says. Preston smiles brightly and wipes a hand across his forehead, flicking a piece of his dirty blonde hair from his face. Arrow continues. "I'm Arrow Trent." She sticks her hand out at me and I take it, a little taken aback by the formality.

"Katniss Everdeen." I say.

She smiles. "Yeah, I know." She leans in and whispers to me. "Nice idea with the berries, by the way." She winks and leans back again.

I smile sheepishly. "Thank you. It's no big deal... I was just trying to save Peeta and I."

Arrow's face immediately brightens. "Peeta! Is he here?"

I glance at Grant who gives me a confused look. I look back at her. "Uh... No...?" Her shoulders drops and she nods. "Why?"

Preston steps in and roles his eyes. "She's a big fan of Peeta." He doesn't seem too thrilled by this concept, but shrugs it off. He extends his hand to me. "Preston Sterling."

I shake his hand and smile. "Well, Peeta should be down soon."

Arrow's smile returns. "Oh, I'd love to meet him! He nearly broke my heart during the Games." She shakes her head, her expression changing. "It really is horrible... About you two always being sperated..." Preston sighs and Arrow looks over at him. "Well it is! They keep getting tied up in this big mess! It's heart breaking!" She turns to me. "But incredibly romantic! I envy you so much. I mean, you've go-" Preston lays a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry." He says. "She can get a little carried away."

I shrug. "No problem." _These two are... interesting. But, oddly enough, I like them._

Just then, something touches my shoulder. I turn to see Peeta smiling down at me. I find myself smiling automatically. Peeta's brow furrows as he looks over behind me. Only then do I realize that Grant has disappeared. I check over my shoulder and see that he has wandered off and is speaking with Thresh's younger sister and a red-headed girl dressed in a bright blue jumpsuit that sparkles with every movement. My attention is brought back to my previous conversation at the sound of a intake of breath.

"Peeta Mellark!" Arrow gasps. Preston hangs his head and sighs again. "Hi!" Her smile is so big that it looks like it hurts. Her eyes sparkle as she surveys Peeta. I can see Preston's annoyance with the situation, and I know notice my own. I shift my body so that I lean more against Peeta.

Peeta cocks an eyebrow down at me, I force a smile and nod her in direction. He smiles at Arrow. "Hi..." He says unsurely.

Her face brightens at the word and she runs a shaky hand through her hair. "Uh... I'm Arrow... Trent and this is..." She trails off as she twirls a piece of her hair around her finger.

Preston cuts in. "Preston Sterling." Peeta nods at both of them and Peston continues. "Arrow, let's go. I think Julian is calling us." He gestures over his shoulder to wear a blue haired man stands. Arrow sighs and nods sadly. Preston turns to us, smiling. "It was very nice to meet you both."

Arrow, a large smile spread across her face. "Bye! I guess I see you later at training!" She glances quickly at Peeta before turning on her heel and leaving, soon followed by Preston. As soon as their out of ear shot, Peeta turns to me.

"What was that?" He asks.

I scowl slightly. "Apparently, she's a big fan of yours." Peeta looks at me incredulously. I shrug. "I guess you became pretty popular across the Districts."

He casts a glance over at Arrow and Preston who are now being dosed in powder and makeup by their stylist and prep team. "Hm. That's weird."

"How?" I take his hand in mine. "Is that so hard to believe?"

He shakes his head. "No it's not that. It's that, just before I came over to see you, I was talking with the girl from District 10, and all she could say was how all the boys seemed to have fallen for you." He looks down at me, a smile playing on his lips.

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks and I duck my head. "Shut up." I say, pushing him slightly. He laughs and wraps an arm around my waist. I can't help but I glance over at Arrow once more. Preston stands behind her, watching her as she fixes her hair and shooting angry looks at the passing Careers who seem to sneer down at them. The way he presents himself around her gives me the impression that they are quite close, or Preston is hiding something from her. Occasionally, Arrow will peek over at Peeta before turning away quickly, ducking her head. I frown slightly.

Peeta raises an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asks.

I look up. "Oh, um... Nothing." I turn back to the chariot.

"No, what?" Peeta insists.

I sigh. "It's nothing really." I begin to stroke the horse's neck, it replies with a rather angry sounding huff, so I stop.

Peeta spins me around and looks down at me. From the corner of my eye, I see Arrow glance at Peeta once more, her gaze lingering while he isn't looking. I can't help it. I look over at her and she turns away quickly. I narrow my eyes before looking back at Peeta, who smiles.

"Oh..." He says. "So that's what this is?"

I feel my cheeks heat up for the second time and I avoid his gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His hands lips around mine, but I continue to look away. "You don't like that Arrow girl." He nods in her direction.

I shrug. "She's nice."

He shakes his head. "That's not what I mean." I look up at him through my eyelashes. He smiles. "You're _jealous_ of her."

I pull my hand from his. "No."

He laughs and I cross my arms. "Katniss, you're funny." He tries to take my hand back, but I refuse to let him. This makes him laugh harder. "Katniss, I don't care about her. Sure, she might make a good ally. But, otherwise, she's just another person in the world." I let out a huff of breath and I roll my eyes.

"That's what you say now." I say. "Just wait until all the girls from District 7 show up when I'm gone, that will be a different story."

Peeta lowers his chin. "There are three things wrong with that sentence." He holds up one finger. "One. You're coming back home." I start to protest, but he ignores me, holding up another finger. "Two. It will make no difference to me if a thousand girls show up. I'll hardly even notice them." He smiles sweetly down at me and I can't help from smiling back. He entwines his fingers in mine. "And three..." His smile grows. "It won't just be District 7 girls."

I shove him slightly and he laughs. I laugh, too, but cross my arms and attempt to stay angry.

Behind us, someone clears their throat. Peeta and I turn around to see Haymitch with a wine glass in his hand. "What have you done that's made you so popular? I've gotten at least three different mentors coming to me, saying that their tributes want you –" He points at me. "- as an ally."

"Really?" I ask. Haymitch nods. "But I only spoken with two people here." I look over my shoulder I Grant, who is now conversing with the girl from District 4, Thresh's sister and the boy from District 3. "Grant's spoken with a few more, but still, how could they already want us as an ally?"

Haymitch shakes his head. "I don't know. All I know is that District 7, 11 and 3 have all asked to ally with us."

Peeta raises his hands. "Wait. Why haven't they come to me?"

Haymitch glares down at him. "They haven't been able to find you."

Peeta raises his eyebrows. "Oh."

I eye him suspiciously. "Why can't they find you?" Haymitch crosses his arms and looks at Peeta expectantly.

Peeta rubs the back of his neck. "I've just been... Uh... Working on some of my own... Strategic plans...?" The last word rises in pitch, making his statement sound more like a question.

Haymitch raises his eyebrows. "Okay. I don't even want to know." From behind him, I see Cinna make his way towards us.

"Oh!" I say. "I think it's time for the Ceremonies." Haymitch huffs and walks off, waving at me slightly. Peeta smiles, kisses me lightly and follows after him.

Seconds after, Cinna arrives. "It's time." He waves at Grant who's separated himself from a group and has begun to make his way over. "Remember," he puts a hand on mine and Grant's shoulders. "Nothing over the top. Act natural. But most importantly, take no heed in what others think. No matter what they say, do or think, you are both winners and they cannot take that away from you.

Grant and I nod in unison. Cinna pushes us onto the chariot and walks off as the doors open to reveal the dome. Slowly, the chariot begins to move. My stomach does a series of flips as I watch the tributes exit in dazzling dresses, capes and suits. My unease augments as we near the exit. When our names are called, the horses pull us into the bright sunlight of the dome and we are in full view of everyone.

Everyone's first reaction is cheers. They all assume we would be dressed in one of Cinna's incredible designs. But as they begin to register what they see, everything goes silent. Since there is no screaming crowd, I feel no need to smile. I look straight ahead of me, with a neutral expression. _Act natural_, I remember_. _So I stand still, my chin held high, acting like I would any other day. Beside me, I see that Grant has also turned away from the gawking crowd and has turned his expression to stone.

Slowly, I hear a faint noise. From the corner of my eye, I see that a few people, far off into the crowd, have stood and is screaming our names. With a small smile, I wave at them and turn back ahead. More and more people join in. I guess they begin to reason that this is some ingenious plan to make Grant and I unforgettable. Soon, the dome is filled with cheering people; whistling, screaming, chanting. Grant and I become more animated. Waving slightly, small smiles on our lips, but, like Cinna said, nothing over the top.

We pull to a stop and I can see that most of the tributes are glaring over at us. President Snow, who stands on a large pedestal in the middle of the ring of chariots, shoots me a look of distaste so rapid, that I doubt the camera picked it up. A sense of unease bubbles inside of me. I look at Grant quickly, who's face has drained slightly of colour. He nods almost imperceptibly, before putting on a large smile, reanimating his face. That one moment lets me know that our feelings have matched.

This one, simple action could have ultimately decided my fate in the Games.


	22. Salvation

**Hello everyone!**

**So, Christmas is two and a half days away! *claps hands* And guess what I asked for? Books. Well, a chapters giftcard, but it's technically still books. I'm exciting! I'm running SO low on books! **

**I need some recommendations. Read any good books lately? If so, TELL ME PLEASE!**

**Thank you again for the many awesome reviews! What has it been, three chapters since I hit 100 hundred? And I already have 136! That's crazy! You guys rock!**

**Here it is, sorry that it's a little shorter than usual. I've got a ton of work... *sigh***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Peeta – **

I'm not sure what Cinna's plan was, but to me, it was an act of hatred, of mutiny.... and rebellion.

The chariots begin to move again, drawing back to the Remake Center. District 1's chariot pulls out first; Diamond is dressed in a very small and very tight shimmering silver dress – I'm assuming she's supposed to be a diamond. How clever. Districts 2 through 10 are unmemorable, but when Rea's chariot falls under the sunlight and her features are brilliantly highlighted, Rue's face fills my mind.

I never knew Rue, even though Katniss did, and when she was murdered, a small part of me went with her. She was just a child. A young, sweet, innocent, helpless child. And without even so much as a wavering arm, or a sorrowful expression, she was murdered. Just thinking of it makes my heart ache. Imagining her body covered in flowers, her hair flowing around her face and how her tear-stained cheeks shined in the sunlight... It's almost too much to bear. And if I feel this much pain for a girl I never knew, imagine what Rea must feel... or what Katniss must feel. And imagine what it will be like when they have to fight each other.

I look out at the dazzling girl on the chariot.

This is why I need to save them.

Finally, Katniss' chariot pulls away from the President. I watch him closely as Katniss approaches me. His lips are pulled up in a smile, a malicious smile, but a smile nevertheless, and his eyes are somewhat humorous. He has managed to keep his expression indifferent to the world. But I know better. At his sides, his hands are clenched into fists. This is the only imperfection in his facade, the only thing that reveals his true emotions. And I'm afraid that, because of this act of defiance, Katniss could be in much more danger than ever before.

**Haymitch – **

As soon as the chariots had pulled out into the dome, I had to leave. This was my opportunity, and I wasn't going to let it pass by. No one had seen me leave, so there was no chance of me being followed. I had disappeared up the emergency stairs, broken into the hallway and headed towards the boy's room. I know I am right, and I know what is happening.

And I know I need to be a part of it.

I pause at the entrance of the dining hall. I glance in; making sure it's empty, before continuing in. I don't even stop at the bottle of wine that sits on the table's edge. I merely look away and walk faster than before. I don't have time for that and I don't have the right to that. I promised myself I would save them and I had let them down, now I need to compensate for what I've done. Finally, I make it to the room, and without any hesitation, I push open the door.

The dark-haired boy jumps three feet in the air at my entrance. His eyes grow wide at the sight of me and he rolls of the bed, landing on his feet.

"You." I say. "You're here."

He looks around him. "Uh... Yes?"

"You're here to save Katniss." I say. "You're here to stop it."

He opens his mouth to speak, but no words form. Instead he shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "How... Who told you?"

I laugh hoarsely. "No one told me. Boy, I'm Haymitch Abernathy. Not many people can con me. Peeta should have known that. You don't think anyone hears you two arguing with each other? You're not very discreet."

The boy crosses his arms, eyeing me suspiciously. "Well, you can't stop me, if that's what you're here to do."

I laugh. "Boy, I like you." I wave my hand, dismissing his comment. "But, anyways, I'm not here to stop you."

He raises his eyebrows. "What do you want then?"

I narrow my eyes. "I want in."

Now it's his turn to laugh. "You? Yeah, right. Why would I team up with you? You don't even know my first name."

I raise an eyebrow. "Gale Hawthorne, 18-years-old and long-time friend of Katniss Everdeen. Your mother, Hazelle Hawthorne, works at home washing other people's laundry and your father was killed in a mining explosion, the same one that killed Katniss' father." I step towards him. "Don't underestimate me, boy. I know more about you than you do."

Gale's eyes widen slightly, but he regains his composure. "So you stalked me? Found out all of my personal information? That doesn't make me want to trust you."

I shrug. "I had to know who I was dealing with. I'm not going into this blind, and neither are you. Face it, boy. You need me. I know things that neither you nor Peeta will ever know. I know my way around the ropes. You need my help."

I can see him contemplating it, see his jaw clench. I know he doesn't fully trust me, and I can understand that. But if he wants to save Katniss, he'll do what he needs to do.

He shakes his head slightly, mumbling to himself. He runs a hand over his face. "I don't know."

I throw my hands up, exasperated. "Boy, you don't know what you're going up against! You don't know how to handle these things! I swear, the more that comes out of your mouth, the closer I get to just walking away!" This is all lies, of course. There is no way I can give up and let it all end.

"No it's not that. It's just..." He trails off, lost in thought.

I sigh. "So I'm just going to assume I'm in on this plan, now?" He doesn't answer me. I shake my head and lean against the wall. This boy is so much like me it's scary.

After several second of silence, he looks up at me, his face determined. "I have an idea." He says.

I look at him, taken aback. "Uh, okay?"

"When is Katniss' private session with the Gamemakers?" He asks, his expression getting more and more animated.

"Training starts tomorrow morning and the private sessions have been bumped up to tomorrow night." I answer. "Why? What is it?"

Gale smiles, his eyes aglow. "Does Katniss know what she's going to do?"

I laugh slightly. "No, she hasn't even trained yet! Of course she doesn't have a plan!"

He crosses his arms with finality. "She does now."

**Katniss –**

I finally manage to get off of my chariot and away from the crowds of other tributes, many of which are staring at me angrily. Arrow smiles at me on the elevator before she gets off followed closely Preston. The whole ride up she ranted to me by how ingenious my costume was. Preston had merely stood there, watching Arrow and giving all the other tributes dirty looks when they so much as breathed on her. But when he caught my eye, he smiled shyly down at me. No doubt we'll be allies going into the Games. Isn't that what Haymitch told me?

After a while, there are only four people left on the elevator; Me, Grant, Thresh's sister Midna and Rea. Midna and Grant chat politely beside me and when I glance over at them, Midna looks up too. She seems about 18 years-old to me. Thresh was massive and brutal looking, but I don't see that in her. Her eyes are kind, her lips pulled up slightly in a smile, she doesn't look brutal at all. I can't imagine myself killing her either. She nods at me slightly, her eyes a window to her thoughts. With that one look, I know I can trust her. She turns back to Grant who has begun to gesture widely.

Beside me, I can feel someone's gaze on me. Before I can stop myself, I turn.

Rea smiles a bright, friendly smile. "Hello, Katniss." Her voice is so much like Rue's that I can't help but stare, dumbfounded, down at her.

I realize she is waiting for me to say something, so I force a smile onto my lips. "Hello."

She cocks her head to the side, making her short hair brush her shoulders. "Your outfit today is just brilliant." She gestures to my jeans. "I mean, who would have thought just being normal would be so unique?"

I try to form some coherent thought and process it into words. For some reason, this simple action seems to take me almost ten seconds. "Well, um, this was all Cinna. He's amazing, really. I could have never come up with something like this."

She smiles and nods. "Well, tell him I think it's amazing." By now, both Grant and Midna have turn to us. Rea addresses the group. "What do you think the arena will be like?"

"I honestly have no idea." Grant shrugs. "I have no ounce of imagination in my body."

Midna laughs slightly. "I know what you mean." I smile slightly. It seems Grant has picked up on Peeta's ability to get along with anyone. Midna continues. "I'm not sure, though. Maybe a desert or something?"

I shrug. "It could be anything, really. I mean, I don't know what goes on in the Gamemakers' heads."

Read nods. "That's true. But... Wouldn't it be weird if it was the same arena as last time?"

Grant cocks his head. "Why would they do that though?"

"Well, it's the friends and family of the past tributes, Katniss is back, it just seems a lot like the last Games."

At this revelation, Grant and I exchange a look. Could that happen?

"A lot like last time..." Midna repeats. She looks down. "Except _they're _not here."

No one has to ask who _they_ are.

I glance up at Rea as the elevator doors open. He eyes have dropped to the floor and her shoulders have slumped. She walks out of the elevator, her eyes glazed over. Midna smiles slightly at the both of us and disappears around the corner. The doors begin to close, but Rea stops them.

She looks up at me with a wistful expression. "Thank you, Katniss. For saving Rue."

My body goes numb. "But... I-I didn't save her."

She smiles a sad smile. "You did, you just didn't know it."

The elevator doors close and it begins it resumes its ascend. I can feel Grant watching me, but I remain fixed on the metal door in front of me.

Maybe Rea is right, maybe I did save Rue, not from her death, but from the Capitol. I made her death actually _mean_ something. I was her salvation, just as she was mine.

* * *

**I love writing from Haymitch's POV, so much fun! XD**

**When I say that Rue was Katniss' salvation, I mean that Rue actually saved HER, cause it could have easily been Katniss killed other than Rue, and she also means it in a more emotional way. She was her inspiration to continue fighting, her and Prim were her inspiration. And - in my opinion - Rue opened Katniss' eyes to the cruelty of the Capitol. i mean, Katniss already hated the Capitol, but this was almost like a wake up call, saying that she needed to do something. And i think it only begun with the flowers. **

**Well, thanks! Please review!!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**xXMystXx :)**


	23. Meetings and Farewells

**Hello! And happy (late) new year! **

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! *Insert multiple excuses here* It truly is unacceptable.**

**SO, in exchange for my horridness (if that is even a word), this chapter is EXTRA long! Ten pages in word - whereas the others are about five!**

**YAY!**

**:) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Katniss –**

My night is filled with dreams of Rue.

I dreamt that she was flying through the trees of the arena, her soft, young voice guiding me through the foliage. She was singing her four-note tune over and over again and the mockingjays around her began to sing too. Soon the forest was engulfed in her voice. Finally, she stopped. She jumped out of the tree, landing on the balls of her feet and watched as I ran up to her. When I was but a meter away from her, I stopped. She just stood there, watching me, as the wind blew on her face, making her hair cascade around her. I took a tentative step toward her, moving slowly as if she would run away at any second, but she just smiled, her face glowing, and extended her arm to me. My fingers just brushed hers as one sudden gust of wind hit us. It wasn't a violent wind, but instead, soft and warm, making the goosebumps on my arms instantly disappear looked over at Rue and as the wind hit her, she began to disappear. Her hand, which was now holding mine, slowly faded.

"Rue!" I called out. "Rue!"

But she was gone. I let my hand drop as the wind blew again. It surrounded me, its invisible arms wrapping around me, and a voice spoke in my ear. _Thank you._ It said. I spun around, searching for something, anything, but I found nothing. All there was was the feel of the wind around me, and the echo of Rue's voice in the trees.

I awake with a sudden jolt as someone bangs on my door.

"Katniss!" Effie trills. "It's time to get up! Training starts in an hour!" She knocks on my door once more and then retreats down the hall. With a sigh, I haul myself out of bed, the remnants of my dream still fresh in my mind, and cross the room to my dresser.

I pull on a pair of dark jeans, throwing my pajama bottoms on my bed, and put on a white shirt. My hair is somewhat decent, so I let it be. It is still in its braid from yesterday, it only looks somewhat messy, but that doesn't bother me. With one last glance of my room, I open the door and head down the hall.

In the dining hall, Peeta and Haymitch sit on the couch, each holding a large plate of food. Seeing me, Peeta smiles. He stands up, placing his plate on a nearby table, and joins me by the food.

"Good morning." He says. He places a kiss on the top of my head and grabs a strawberry from the table, popping it in his mouth. I smile at him and continue to arrange my food on my plate. He leans against the table, waiting for me to finish. "Are you nervous?" He asks.

I cock my head to the side. "Nervous?" I repeat. "About what?"

"Tonight." He answers.

"Tonight?" I ask again, biting off a piece of bread. "What's happening tonight?"

Peeta looks at me as I've asked what one plus one is. "Your private session with the Gamemakers." He says. At this, I gasp and causing the bread to become lodged in my throat. I cough and wheeze until I manage to swallow it, the whole time, Peeta looks down at me anxiously. "What?" I gasp.

Peeta glances over at Haymitch. "She doesn't know?"

Haymitch just shrugs. "I forgot."

Peeta says. "Great. Just great." Haymitch rolls his eyes and looks away. Peeta turns back to me. "Now we have..." He checks his watch. "Just under ten hours to come up with some mind-blowing act for you to do." He sighs and shakes his head. "I bet Grant doesn't know either. I guess I'll go wake him up." He shoots Haymitch an angry look before leaving the room.

I gather my food and walk over to the couch, Haymitch watches me the whole time. Even as I eat he watches me, I avoid his gaze but I still feel his eyes on me. I shift uncomfortably, trying to ignore him, but he never looks away. I sigh and look his way. "What?"

Haymitch puts his cup down on the counter, I expect to see some sort of spirit, but instead the cup is filled with a dark, earthly coloured coffee. "Got any ideas for tonight?" He asks.

It's my turn to shoot him an angry look. "No. But if I had known earlier, I probably would."

He sighs. "Give it a rest. The only reason I forgot to tell you was _because_ I was working on your act." He stuffs a whole butter tart into his mouth as I look at him disbelievingly. He shrugs. "Whatever."

I roll my eyes at him. "So, if you _were_ working on my 'act', what did you come up with?"

He shakes his head. "No, no. You wouldn't do it." He takes a swig of his coffee. "I'm sure you and Lover boy could come up with something better."

I sigh. "Would you just tell me?" I say, exasperated.

He laughs. "Fine." He leans forward on his elbows and looks at me intensely. "You -" He jabs a finger at my chest. "-are going to sing."

I feel my eyes widen. "_What_?"

He laughs again. "Told you you wouldn't do it."

I close my eyes, trying to make sense of this. "Sing? _Sing?_ How is that going to get me a high score?"

Haymitch shrugs. "We're not trying to get a high score." He says this so nonchalantly. As if none of this matters. As if my life isn't on the line. And any wrong choice could ultimately be the end of me, Grant and even our families.

I exhale sharply. "You might not be. But I am. I'm not fighting for just my life, you know."

"Oh, I know." He shakes his head. "And after what you looked like in the Opening Ceremonies, wouldn't make sense to do something like this? Something so out of the ordinary and completely unruly, that it blows them away? They won't see it coming!" He stands now, seeming more and more animated. "And who _cares_ about high scores?"

I stand too. "Uh, how about the sponsors? They're not going to send me anything if I pull a low score!"

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Katniss. You're the girl on fire. Winner of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. You don't need high scores to get you sponsors! Hell, you don't even need sponsors to win!" He looks down at me, looking almost determined. "I believe in you, Katniss. Don't forget that. No matter what anyone else says or does, remember that."

Everything goes silent and as I look up and Haymitch's unwavering gaze, I am suddenly overwhelmed with gratitude. This man – as drunk and useless as he may seem – save my life. And he continues to fight for me. He continues to work to keep me alive. And those four words he said: _I believe in you..._ Those did more for me than anything else before.

Both Haymitch and I aren't the touchy-feely kind of people. But right now, it would seem wrong to just walk away from this moment.

So, I lean forward, resting my forehead of Haymitch's shoulder. He seems taken aback and I can almost feel his gaze on me, his eyes bugging out as he tries to make sense of this action. I laugh to myself.

"Thanks." I say. "For everything."

We stand there for a few seconds longer before Haymitch steps back, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah. You're.... um, welcome." I smile as he turns away from me so that I now face his side. I see him look at me through the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth pulls up slightly and he reaches a hand out, placing it on my head and ruffling my hair. I roll my eyes and bat his hand away. I smooth down my hair and sit back onto the couch, smiling to myself. Haymitch throws himself down on his recliner, avoiding my gaze.

We sit there, in the silence, for who knows how long. I finger the bread in my hands, staring at it blankly, unsure of what to say.

"So," I begin. "What is it you want me to sing?"

Haymitch smiles at me. "Something the Gamemakers will never forget."

I cock my head to the side, and just then, Peeta's voice fills the room. I look over my shoulder in time to see him and Grant walk into the room; their arms slung over each other's shoulders. Grant pulls away and makes his way to the table of food, as Peeta joins me on the couch. He smiles at me and takes my hand in his.

From behind me, Grant speaks.

"So what's the plan?" He says. I glance at Haymitch, who raises one eyebrow.

"I have no idea." I say.

Grant –

After a breakfast of planning and strategies, I am beyond exhausted. As I haul myself back to my room, all I want to do is fall onto my bed and succumb to my overwhelming fatigue. But of course I can't. When I pull open my door, a pair of tattooed hands snake around my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" A high-pitched voice – one I can only recognize as Marionette, one of my two prep team members – asks.

I sigh. "To bed?"

Marionette pulls my away from my door, dragging me farther down the hall to a door labeled _Preparation_. "Oh no you're not, Training starts in twenty minutes and both you and Katniss need some fixing up." She pushes open the door with an almost inhumanely long arm and shoves me inside.

"Finally!" Pursiana – the completion to my prep team – throws his hands into the air with my entrance. "We are running out of time!" He reaches for me but Marionette beat him to it, grabbing me from behind and placing me in a nearby chair.

Marionette picks up a small container filled with bronze powder. She exchanges a look with Pursiana. "God speed, Pursiana, God speed."

The two of them laugh for a few seconds before turning to me with a set of serious expressions.

I can't help but laugh at their strange personalities. My prep team are some of the weirdest people I have ever met - personality wise and appearance wise. Marionette is a monstrous, long-limbed woman with the loudest voice I have ever heard. Her lime green hair is always piled onto her head in an overflow of curls. Today she has multiple streaks of pure white throughout it. Her hands, which are pinning back my hair, are covered in dots and lines, intricately intertwined across her pale skin.

Ironically, Pursiana is Marionette's exact opposite. He is – depending on what shoes he wears – under five feet, and has next to no hair on his head. There is, however, the faint outline of a hairline across his scalp. But instead of exotically dyed hair, he has a series of wild tattoos spread out across his skin. Right now, as he bends over to pick up a small bag filled to the brim with makeup, I see that a few are names. _Julia, Kaylie, Danielle, Bronwyn _to name a few. Each is written in a cursive, porting its unique colour. Others are symbols; strange circles with ancient writing, pictures depicting what looks like events of his life… The list goes on and on.

Although, Pursiana and Marionette look nothing alike, they seem to fit together perfectly. In fact, they're married, each of them wearing a thin golden ring on the fourth finger of their left hand. This small, almost insignificant detail is what stunned me the most.

At home, neither of my parents wore their wedding rings. For a long time, I didn't even know they existed, until we were taught a brief lesson on marriage in school. When I would ask my father why he didn't wear his ring, he would tell me that it interfered with his baking. _'Costumers don't want rings in their bread!'_ He would say, whilst ruffling my hair. This, at least, made sense; my mother's excuse did not. _'I just don't have the patience for such things.'_ She would tell me. _'I don't like having to constantly worry about losing it or damaging it.'_ I remember staring at her blankly. _'But mom, isn't it more of an emotional meaning? Shouldn't it be more important that you care enough _to_ wear it, letting the years take their toll on it?'_ I would ask. She would just look down at me, shake her head and walk away.

Apparently my mother is materialistic.

Now, Marionette applies a thick coat of peach powder to my face while Pursiana applies some sort of gel to my hair, spiking it up in every direction. I don't think I'll ever get used to wearing makeup. The hair thing I can deal with, but not the makeup. I don't remember noticing Peeta's makeup last year. Well, I was exactly looking for it, so I'm not surprised. I make a mental note of asking Peeta what he thought of it.

After ten minutes of pampering, tweaking and shaping, I am presumably ready for public eyes. So, I am exiled from the room holding a pair of dark pants and red shirt in my hands. Pursiana pushes me toward my room, ordering me to change and not touch my "glowing skin and hair". Marionette presses her hands to her lips, blowing gently on it.

"Good luck!" She calls out. "We'll see you tonight!"

I nod and make my way to my room.

I really don't want to do this.

**Peeta –**

I glance down at my watch for the 15th time since arriving in the Training center.

Katniss and Grant are exactly three minutes twenty-seven seconds late.

To my right, Haymitch glances down at me. "Boy," he says. "Something is wrong with you."

"Oh shut up and leave me alone!" I growl.

He laughs. "What I meant, is that you need to cut them some slack. You're acting like Effie. And I _know_ you and Katniss didn't like her controlling attitude last year."

I sigh. "Leave me alone." Haymitch laughs again just as the elevator doors open, revealing Katniss and Grant, both dressed in black pants and red shirts. Katniss spots me first, smiling and tugging Grant's arm before heading my way.

"Hey," she says.

I smile at her, trying to hold back my annoyance. "Hi." I say through clenched teeth.

Grant raises his eyebrows at me and looks over at Haymitch. "What's wrong with him?"

Haymitch throws an arm over my shoulder. "Worried. Poor boy, you should have seen him. He paced back and forth, checked his watch over and over again. So flustered."

I shake him off. "I was not." Haymitch and Grant laugh and head off toward the training stations. I glare at their backs as they walk away, willing them to step in front of some incoming spear.

"Flustered?" I turn my attention back to Katniss, who has now started to smile smugly.

I clear my throat. "No. I was… merely anxious that all the stations would be full."

She nods. "Whatever you say." I open my mouth to say something else, but she cuts me off. "So, where do I start?"

I glance around the room. "Well, I would start with one of the emptier stations and make your way around. You need to focus on the basics before learning anything new." She nods. "And Haymitch and I want you to work separately from Grant."

"What? Why?"

"More ground covered. If both of you work at the same station, you'll only be wasting time. Instead, you can work on two different stations at a time, therefore, gaining more knowledge."

She nods again. "Got it." She takes a step to the right, already heading for a station.

"Oh and Katniss," she pauses and looks over at me. "Try and make some friends."

She rolls her eyes, turns her back to me and walks away.

**Rea –**

This whole place is overwhelming.

The idea that we are being taught to kill each other is just bizarre. But, I'm doing just that.

Wrapping my hands tighter around the hilt of the knife, I pull my arm back and throw the knife toward the dummy.

Missing it entirely.

I sigh and bow my head. "I will never get this."

The trainer at the knife throwing station initially seemed happy to have me – probably because everyone else was of chucking spears and shooting arrows, it doesn't help that the station is situated off in the corner – but now, he probably just wants me to leave.

"You're letting go too early."

I spin around to see a dark haired boy watching me from the wall. He leans back with his arms folded over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"The knife. You're letting go too early." He pushes off of the wall and makes his way over to me, looking from side to side before he does. "You need to wait until the knife is just slipping out of your hand to let it go."

I look him up and down as he stops beside me. I don't remember him from the Reapings or the Opening Ceremonies. His midnight black hair hangs disarrayed above his eyes, which are a mix of grays.

"Um, okay." I pick up a knife. "So," I say as I align the knife with the dummy, hoping I'll at least hit some part of it. "Are you going to tell me who you are?" He seems to hesitate at this question. I glance at him sideways. "Well?"

He looks from side to side before turning his back to the crowd of people. "Can you keep a secret?"

My brow furrows. "Sure. I guess."

"I'm not really supposed to be here."

My stomach tightens at this. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning, that if I get caught, some _very_ bad things could get happened."

"Then shouldn't you, you know, leave?"

He shrugs. "Nah." He pauses, stepping closer. "But my point is that no one can know I'm here."

I raise my eyebrow. "What about me? Didn't you _just_ tell me?"

He nods. "I did." He lifts my wrist, pointing the knife toward the target. "But, I think I can trust you." His arm mirrors mine, his warm skin just brushing it as he steps behind me, aligning the knife with the dummy's heart. "Remember, let go at the last possible second." I nod, feeling his hair brush my temple. I pull my arm back and he follows my movement, his own fluid and natural, and push it back forward, feeling the knife slip just a little from my hand. At that moment, I let it go. The knife cuts through the air and lodges itself into the dummy's chest.

I gasp and throw my arms up. "I did it!"

Behind me, dark-haired boy laughs. "Yes, you did." I feel him step away and – surprisingly – miss the warmth of his skin against mine. "Go again." He nods towards the dummy. "See if you can hit its throat."

I nod, pick up another knife and mimic my last throw. The knife soars towards the dummy and slices into its neck.

I let out a victorious yell. "I think I'm starting to get it." I turn on my heel and face dark-haired boy, only to find him slowly disappearing into the corner's shadows. "Wait, where are you going?"

He points to his chest. "Not supposed to be here, remember?"

"Oh, right." I finger the hem of my dark shirt. "Well, thank you."

He smiles. "Anytime." H nods and me, and turns to walk away.

"Wait!" I call out, remembering something. He stops and looks over his shoulder at me. "I still don't know your name."

He watches me in silence, his face unreadable. After a moment, he answers. "Gale."

"Gale," I repeat, smiling. "I'm Rea."

His lips pull back into a half smile. "Goodbye Rea." And with that he disappears from sight.

"Bye…" I say even though I doubt he can hear me. Turning back to the dummy, the past few minutes run over and over again in my mind.

He seems… odd.

But… strangely alluring.

I shake my head. "Focus, Rea." I pick up another knife and prepare to throw it.

I spend the rest of my training time before lunch at that same station, throwing knifes at the beaten-up dummy, remembering how Gale's skin felt against mine.

* * *

** So, Katniss and Grant's private session plans are going to remain a secret! You shall not know the details UNTIL they actually go down.**

** :) **

** I think I'm going to REALLY like writing the Games. I've got a few "sub-plots" between the other tributes and I am SUPER excited to write  
a little something else (which I can't say)!! :P **

** Oh yes! Remember the blind tribute? I just realized I didn't put his name in the chapter! Oops! Anyways, it's Elias. (pronouned ELLE-I[like in the word 'die')-us.**

** My bad!**

** Review please! **

**xXMystXx**


	24. Be careful who you trust

**Hey guys!**

**Once again, I was lazy and updated quite late. Sorry!**

**But, this is where the plot begins to thicken!**

**Defiance is made! Lies are told! And an ill-fate secret is revealed!!!**

**DUN DUN DUHHH.**

**:P Anyways, Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Gale –**

I don't know if that was a good idea…

I don't know why I did that…

And I don't care.

With a smile on my face, I walk along the wall, making my way to the emergency stairs. I just reach the door when a hand clasps around my wrist. At first, I have this crazy idea that it might be Rea, but that dream is shattered when I glance over my shoulder, the stupidest grin plastered on my face, and look straight into the angry eyes of Peeta.

My smile instantly disappears.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses.

I open my mouth to answer, but no coherent thought forms. _Why _am _I here? Think, Gale!_ "I am… uh… here to watch Katniss…?" Peeta raises an eyebrow and I nod, acting more confident. "Yes. I was here to make note of her strengths, for, you know, the plan." I say these last few words in a hushed voice.

"Make note of her strengths?" Peeta repeats. "And you didn't know her strengths after the years you two spent hunting together?"

I shrug.

He shakes his head, sighing. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know." He steps away from me. "Just get upstairs." I push open the door and step over the threshold. "And don't let anyone see you!" He says before stalking away.

… Too late.

**Grant –**

"So," Katniss says from beside me. "What stations did you get to?"

I shrug. "Only a few – knot tying, edible plants and the archery station." I turn to look at her, putting down my sandwich. "How about you?"

She neatly wraps her napkin and places it on her plate, just as a redheaded Avox girl passes by to take it away. Katniss smiles tentatively at her, receiving an equally hesitant smile back. The girl walks away, her red hair swaying behind her. Katniss turns back to me. "Not many, either. I managed to work with the weights, set some traps, throw a few spears and I had just started to the knife station when lunch started."

I nod. "Well, in total, that's about six stations." I smile at her. "That is, if we're allies."

She raises her eyebrows, but I just shrug. "You –" she points at my chest. "- are obviously not the smartest tribute." She raises one shoulder. "I'm not sure I want you as my ally anymore."

I laugh. "And I don't want a cocky, smart-aleck tribute as my ally."

"Katniss? Smart-aleck?" Peeta plops down between us. "Never." She sticks her tongue out at him and turns back to her plate, which has now been buried in assorted fruits. He smiles back at her, stealing one of her strawberries. "So," he says around his food. "Meet anyone?"

I shrug. "Not really." He narrows his eyes at me so I continue. "I mean, this is my first time in the arena, so I figured I'd work on enhancing my skills and let Katniss do the socializing!"

Peeta shrugs. "Good point." He turns to Katniss. "How about you? Make any friends?"

She shrugs, avoiding his gaze. "I guess."

"You guess?"

'Well, I didn't really… talk to anyone."

Peeta reaches over to her plate, aiming for a piece of cantaloupe this time, but Katniss smacks his hand away. He rolls his eyes and leans back. "And why not?"

She shrugs again. "Didn't come up."

He laughs. "Didn't come up?" He shakes his head. "What ever. Just make sure to seem likeable next time. Okay?"

She nods. "Fine."

Just then, a bell tolls and the rest of the tributes stand, a few already heading to the stations.

"Here goes nothing." I say.

**Haymitch –**

"So then I said, 'But that's a pineapple!'" The crowded table of Gamemakers and mentors explodes into laughter as Halo Grenagen concludes his long and tormenting joke. He smiles down at them, his (fake) white teeth shining in the fluorescent lights and runs a hand threw his hair, which is – surprisingly – a normal shade of black.

A younger looking man claps him on the back. "Oh, Halo." He says, wiping a tear from his eye. "You are a genius."

Halo shrugs. "Well, they don't pay me the big bucks for nothing!" More laughter.

At this point, I am one joke away from throwing my coffee in their faces. But instead, I swallow my pride – and sanity – and take a drink from it. Beside me I hear someone sigh.

"You'd think someone with his imagination could come up with better jokes?" I look to my right to where Finnick Odair sits.  
Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games at the age of fourteen. Upon him entering the arena, I assumed he would win based solely on his looks. But what I neglected to acknowledge was the fact that he _was_ from District 4, and he _was_ a career. So as the Games progressed and he took out tribute after tribute, it was evident that he would win. Even before winning the Games, Finnick was

Right now, I look over at Halo once more.

Halo Grenagen was promoted to role of Head Gamemaker after the previous was 'punished' for the little mishap from Katniss' Games. Apparently, he was ordered to kill Katniss if she tried anything risky, and when he didn't… Well, it wasn't a good day. Regardless, Halo is a bizarre person. He managed to con Gobeas and the rest of the Gamemakers to follow his every move and obey his every order.

If I weren't so impressed, I would hate him.

I continue to scrutinize him, even as I answer Finnick. "Yes, but I don't think you need a high IQ to run the Hunger Games."

I see Finnick consider this. "That is true." He leans in closer to me, his voice low. "I mean, President Snow runs all of Panem, isn't that enough proof?"

I laugh quietly and pick up my cup, grimacing when I notice it's empty. Sighing, I reach for the thermos sitting toward the middle of the table.

"So, Halo?" A round faced woman leans forward on the table. "Can you give _any_ hints about what's to come in the Games this year?" She lays her chin into her hand, nearly knocking over my cup. I quickly pull it closer to me as Halo answers.

"Well," he begins, leaning back in his chair. "I can't give too much away. I mean, where is the fun in that?" He laughs slightly. "But what I can tell you, is that this time we, the Gamemakers, have a few tricks up our sleeves."

The woman's brow furrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Halo ponders over this as I gulp back my coffee. I try not to make too obvious that I'm listening, so I turn towards Finnick, who also seems engrossed by the conversation. "It just means, that this year, the… protagonists of our story won't be so lucky."

This comment seizes my full attention, and just as I turn around, Halo does as well, staring me straight in the face.

"So be careful who you trust." He finishes.

By now, the woman has turned away and started a conversation with the man beside her. So Halo and I, merely stare at each. Halo – almost imperceptibly – lowers his chin and raises his brow, as if he's asked me a question. I, narrowing my eyes at him, pull my mug to my lips and gulp down another mouthful of the bitter liquid. Halo leans back in his chair, nodding at me before turning to the man beside him.

"What do you think that means?" I hear Finnick say.

Still watching Halo, I, too, lean back. "I don't know." I say. "But it doesn't sound good to me."

**Katniss –**

Full from the gourmet lunch, I make my way over to the knife throwing station. All around me, tributes converse with one another as they throw spears, tie knots and set traps. I shake my head. They all seem too good at this – this socializing thing. They seem to be able to make friends with anyone who passes by. To my right, Arrow is speaking quickly to a tall girl with blonde hair who I recognize as Diamond, Glimmer's sister. Diamond flicks her hair over her shoulder and smiles at Preston, who has just arrived next to Arrow. Preston gives her a wary smile before leaning down and whispering something in Arrow's ear. She nods in response, waves to Diamond and the two of them head off to the neighboring station.

I shake my head as I watch Arrow start up a new conversation to a fair boy from District 6. Behind her, Preston glares at him.

I don't know if Arrow notices Preston's… anxiousness at all, but it's kind of hard to miss.

I finally reach the knife throwing station and see that two people are already working there. One girl, a fiery, redhead – August, I think – is chucking knives at a dummy's heart, never missing. And beside her, stands Rea. I think I remember seeing her at this station before lunch, and it makes me wonder how much time one needs to spend throwing knives.

I cross over to her.

"So," I say as she throws a knife directly into the dummy's forehead. She turns to look at me. "I see you've mastered the knife throwing technique."

She smiles at me. "Well, practice makes perfect right?" She picks up a new knife and manages to hit the dummy square in the chest. "The trick is to let go just as you feel the knife slip from your hand."

Automatically, I respond: "I know. Gale taught me."

Her head whips up and she looks at me with an expression of shock, fear and curiosity. "G-Gale?" She says.

I nod warily. "Just a friend… Back home…" Her eyes only grow in size with each word I say. I realize that no one is supposed to know Gale and I used knives… or any weapon for that matter. So I improvise. "He and I… We played darts… And at some point, we moved onto knives…" I shrug. "I guess it was our 'training', in a way." I smile and she nods tensely.

She turns back to the dummy, fingering the knife in her hands. "So, this Gale, what did he look like?"

My brow furrows. "Why?"

She shrugs. "Just curious…"

I look back at the dummy. "Well, he has dark hair, gray eyes… Actually, he looks a lot like me. Back home, a lot of people look like that. It's the stereotypical 'Seam look'."

She doesn't say anything, all she does is nod stiffly, pull her arm back and launch the knife at the dummy. It becomes embedded into its eye before tilting downward and ripping open the fabric.

I eye the bucket of knifes on the floor. "Mind if I try?"

In answer, she steps aside and gestures to the pile of knives beside her. I reach down and pick up three, choose my dummy and take my stance. I'm not as skilled with a knife as I am with my arrows, but I'm good enough, so as I let go of the gleaming blade and it flies over to the dummy, I can see that it was a good throw. It hits it straight in the chest, making the stuffing spill out around it.

I look over to say something to Rea only to stop when I realize she isn't even there.

Glancing from side to side, I see that she had moved onto the next station, watching the other tributes work on the material, as she hovers behind them, not really paying attention.

Beside me, I hear an enthusiastic voice. "Hi," I turn around to see August, the redheaded girl, smiling at me. "I'm August!.

She extends her hand to me and I smile, shaking it. "I'm Katniss." I say.

**Peeta –**

"This makes me sick." I say.

Haymitch growls. "Keep your voice down." He glances over his shoulder. "The Gamemakers are everywhere."

I gesture in front of me. "Are you seeing this?" He sighs and looks at the ground. "It's disgusting! How can they expect me to stand here and do nothing?"

Haymitch shrugs and begins to walk away. "I don't know, Peeta. But you're going to have to." I shake my head and turn back to the dark-haired boy reaching for a spear.

This boy, Elias I learnt his name was, has been at this same station for over twenty minutes, trying continuously to hit a target with a spear. So far, he has but scrapped the edge of it.

Right now, he pulls back his arm and throws the spear threw the air. It flies by the target, missing it by three, solid meters before rebounding off the wall.

He shakes his head as a nearby tribute tells him the results of his throw. He runs a hand over his face and looks blankly ahead of him with his sightless, ice blue eyes.

I don't know how he'll make it through the Games blind.

Seeing this… This revolting, heartless act the Capitol is displaying by letting this boy enter the Games, makes me want to fight even harder to defy them.

To my right, the Gamemakers sit around a table, watching the tributes at the stations.

How can they sit there and not do anything?

How can they be so merciless?

How can they think this is right?

We can't let them win.

**Gale –**

Sitting in Peeta's room, alone, waiting for someone to return, I realize that this is not right… Being here… Seeing her… Even these feelings! I hardly know her! I shouldn't be going _out there_,where I could easily be caught, just for some girl I saw over a television screen!

And yet, I did.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**So, Peeta's defiance and hatred towards the Capitol is growing and growing. I think Peeta is way to laid back in HG and CF. He needs to fight back! DEFY THEM ALL and save the Districts!**

**But, seeing as Katniss is the MAIN character, she's probably going to be the one doing that.**

***sigh* Oh well!**

**OH! Before I let you guys go... have any of you ever heard of a teacher losing a student's exam?**

**WELL NOW YOU HAVE! My english teacher did.**

**He's dumb. I don't like him. **

**Please share your exam horror stories with me to make me feel better! **

**Review please!!! **

**xXMystXx :3**


End file.
